Promise
by F. Roy Dean Schlippe
Summary: Pre-BOTW. Sidon, the young Zora prince, has been having nightmares about the Calamity, and one night he wanders into Mipha's room for comfort. Perhaps unsurprisingly, things go a lot farther than they should. After all, Mipha will do anything to make sure her baby brother is okay. Even if that means resorting to unconventional means to get the job done. Sibcest.
1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime in Zora's Domain.

The moon shone pale and cold in the cloudless night, a few stray rays of its light streaming into Mipha's bedroom. She'd always loved the night for how it made the Domain glow. Luminous stone had been carved and embedded in most of the Domain's structures, so the entire city gave off a pale green glow at night, adding to the evening's mystery and enchantment.

Mipha lay curled in her own bed, her Champion's sash looped over one of the posts at the foot of her bed and all her jewelry removed except for her neckpiece. Her waterbed was on the firmer side (for a bed made of water, that is), and her thin blanket was woven from fibers of the softest seaweed in all the Domain. By her bed a pair of curtains covered most of the double glass doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the mountains behind the Zoran city. The gentle sounds of the rivers flowing and the waterfalls pulsing with life made a calming and steady background noise for all.

"…Mipha?"

A small voice that came from her doorway brought Mipha from her half-asleep daze. Sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes briefly, the Zora girl put her hands above her head and stretched, yawning while trying to respond to whoever it was. "Yes?"

"I had another nightmare."

That sentence snapped Mipha's mind into a full state of wake. She focused her once hazy amber eyes on the doorway to find her younger brother, Sidon, standing awkwardly in the now open door to her bedroom. The normally frenetic and joyous boy had his head down in what appeared to be shame, and his hands wrung themselves together ceaselessly.

Over the course of the last month, Sidon had been plagued with nightmare after nightmare after nightmare. No one in the Domain knew what had been causing them, and nothing anyone had been doing could fix it. Their father, Dorephan, had become exceptionally worried to discover that his only son was waking up in the middle of every night in a fix of fear and anxiety. However, Mipha was determined to provide any means of comfort that she could.

"Can I… um…" Sidon's voice trailed off in the middle of his request, and Mipha felt her heart break a tiny bit more. Normally, her brother would never be averse to asking for some sisterly affection. He would just run up to her and wrap his arms around her or jump straight up into her arms. His newfound shyness was the most concerning thing to the elder Zora, and she wanted to make it right.

Mipha pulled away the covers from her body, revealing her slim legs and exposed chest to her brother. Zora, as a people, were very shameless when it came to their bodies, so there was no ill intent in the unintentional reveal of her naked form to her brother. The zora princess gestured at her younger sibling to join her on the water mattress, and the younger boy slowly made his way over to her, his fins still drooping sadly. He climbed up onto the bed and Mipha embraced her younger sibling, curling around him so that her naked chest was against his back and her arms encompassed his torso. Sidon let out a shaky breath an closed his eyes in his sister's embrace, the swell of her small but firm breasts pressing gently against his spine.

Now that they were in such close proximity, Mipha could feel the residual fear that shook her brother's young frame. Each breath he took in was short and panicked, and every exhale wracked the younger zora's frame with shudders. Mipha had expected as much; physical comfort could only go so far. She needed to talk to her sibling if she wanted to help him any further.

"What happened?" she whispered into her brother's ear, stroking his head fin gently. Sidon started fighting against her embrace, but Mipha's worry faded when she realized that he just wanted to turn around so he could face her. She loosened her grip to allow him space to shuffle around and face her before re-securing her brother in her tight embrace.

"It was scary," Sidon mumbled, so close to her that she could feel his lips moving against the soft scales of her chest. Mipha ignored the pleasant tingle that ran down her spine and focused on her brother's story. "Everything was falling, and the moon turned red, and… a-and you got trapped in Ruta and died and I never got to see you again and—"

Mipha hushed her brother gently, rocking him slowly and rubbing her hands across his back and along his head fin to calm him down. "It's okay, it's okay," she said. "I'm not gone. I'm still here. I won't leave you, Sidon."

Sidon did his best to press himself further into Mipha, nuzzling his head into her bosom and curling his legs around her torso. It broke her heart, how shaken her brother was, and she increased her soothing rubs and quiet reassurances.

"Promise?"

The shaky and nervous question caught Mipha off guard. "Promise what?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me?"

Mipha's amber eyes began misting up, and she closed her eyes and tilted her chin to rest on her brother's head. She moved her webbed hands up to Sidon's head fin and massaged his head, pulling him as close as physically possible. She lifted her knees and wrapped her bare legs around her brother's own. anyone who looked at the two siblings might have mistaken them for one zora, they were so close.

"I promise," whispered Mipha, fighting to keep a sorrowful shudder out of her voice. "I promise, Sidon. I will always be here to protect you."

The two siblings remained like that for some time, holding each other as close as possible to keep all their fears and worries away. Mipha felt her brother's breathing begin to slow over time, settling into a much more steady rhythm as she continued to hold him close and stroke his head fin. Once Mipha was sure he'd fallen asleep, she loosened her legs and arms from around her brother and wiggled her torso gently, trying to work out some of the knots that had formed in her back from staying curled up for so long.

Mipha froze when she felt something stiff poke against her stomach. Any trace of sleep that may have been sneaking its way into her mind evaporated instantly, and her amber eyes flew open in shock. Looking down (but almost afraid to do so at the same time), Mipha gasped as she saw her brother. His eyes were still closed and his breaths now came in peaceful puffs, but that wasn't what got her attention.

Sidon's penis had slid its way out of its sheath and pulsed gently as it was mashed between the siblings' smooth stomachs. For a creature of Sidon's size, it was huge; the tapered tip came all the way up to the bottom of his chest, and it swelled up into a bulge at about its midpoint before slimming back down to the base.

The elder Zora sibling was no stranger to sex; she and Link had made love to each other several times in a variety of locations: her bed, hidden in a closet, on top of Vah Ruta, just to name a few. But what concerned her at the moment was just how enraptured she was by her younger brother's penis. Her mind was fogged over by a slight haze, and she realized much too late that holding Sidon the way she had ended up subtly arousing the both of them. Mipha's rubbing of his head fin had obviously gotten to the young and hormonal zora boy, and having Sidon's head pressed into her breasts had gotten her a little excited as well.

Mipha's breathing deepened as her arousal worsened, and she knew she needed to do something quickly before they both did something they would regret for the rest of their lives. However, as she tried to slip away, she accidentally dragged her thigh across Sidon's throbbing manhood, and the boy tightened his grip around his sister as he groaned quietly. A fiery blush rushed over Mipha's face as she saw Sidon's eyes flicker open sleepily; he must not have been completely asleep after all.

"Mmm…" murmured the young prince, nuzzling his nose into one of her breasts and unintentionally sending a shiver of pleasure down his sister's spine. Mipha's confused heart sputtered wildly, and she gave a small squeak of surprise as Sidon bucked his hips instinctually, accidentally jamming his cock in between his sister's thighs. The elder zora whimpered as she felt a trickle of wetness leak from her core, indicating her arousal. Her mind in a haze of confused love and pleasure, she tried to sate herself by rubbing her legs together. That had the unfortunate side effect of further stimulating Sidon's penis, causing a low groan to come from the boy.

"Sidon…" Mipha's voice was almost a whimper with all the nervous pleasure in it. She squeaked again as Sidon repeated his involuntary hip thrust, a tad higher up her thighs this time. "Sidon…"

"Y-you…" Sidon looked up at Mipha with undying love in his wide amber eyes. Those eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he thrust his tiny hips a few more times, jerking his cock between his sister's thighs. "F-feel so gooood…" Mipha closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, although that was getting harder to do as she felt Sidon's cock drag in and out between her thighs. The young boy's pre smeared between her thighs. His cock was so high up now that every other thrust dragged the thicker bulge in the middle of his dick against her sopping wet snatch.

"Miphaaa…" groaned Sidon, nuzzling his face against Mipha's breasts and sending a shock of pleasure throughout her body. His thrusts started to get quicker, more desperate. Every back and forth movement teased the outside of Mipha's lower lips, and the fog grew thicker in her mind as the pleasure shared between siblings increased bit by bit.

Then Sidon pressed his hips against Mipha's and kept them there, groaning into her soft breasts as his sister gasped in pleasure. The princess felt her brother's cock pulse frantically as her smooth thighs constrained it in a pleasurable prison, and then something warm shot up against the back of her legs and the bottom of her ass. _Oh, Goddesses, _Mipha thought through the warm haze, _he's cumming. I'm his sister, and I made him cum…_

After a few seconds, the strings of cum stopped and Sidon relaxed like putty in his older sister's arms, letting out a content murmur. His penis slipped from her thighs as he relaxed, but it was still just as hard as it was before. It poked at Mipha's stomach again, this time smearing residual cum that leaked from his tip all over her belly. In that moment, the haze of pleasure cleared from Mipha's mind. She could think clearly now, just for a brief moment, and what felt was a deep and resounding love for her brother.

He had been scared. He'd seen the world ending, everyone he loved dying, and was scared out of his mind. And so, to make things better, he had come to _her. _Not to her father, not to anyone else. Sidon had come to _her _to make everything better, because he trusted her to always take care of him no matter what. He loved her, and she loved him right back.

Mipha knew that Sidon didn't know what his actions meant. She knew that he had just been swept up in the moment, and that he would probably think nothing of what had just happened beyond the pleasure. She also knew that she wanted more. Feeling his cum on her legs, smeared on her ass and belly, seeing the relaxed joy in his face as he nuzzled against her… she needed to show him how much she loved him. Even if he already knew. Sidon meant so much to her, and they shared so many things together… it only made sense that they could share something as intimate as this as well.

_Actually, it doesn't make much sense, _thought Mipha as she looked down at the mess her brother had made of her lower body. _I can't pretend that my own lust isn't driving most of my choice. But I love him, and he loves me. Sidon deserves to know just how much I love him, and he deserves to know just how much I can do to show that love._

"Sidon." Mipha was surprised by how sultry her voice sounded; she supposed it may have been her latent arousal. Her brother looked up at her with adoring eyes, and her heart melted all over again.

"What was that?" asked the young prince, awe in his voice. "That felt _amazing, _Mipha… did it feel good for you, too?"

"Yes, it did," Mipha replied with a smile, reaching with a hand and stroking the top of her brother's head. "You had an orgasm, Sidon. It's when you feel so good that you cum."

Sidon looked down at his penis and at the cum that saturated his sister's body in fascination. "That's cum?" he asked, reaching out to touch a glob of it lightly. His fingers drifted across her navel, and she had to bite her lips to suppress a gasp of pleasure. "Where's yours? I though you said it felt good for you too…"

Mipha giggled at her brother's innocence and sat up so she could face her brother. Sidon followed suit and sat cross-legged in front of her, his penis still rock-hard and standing up at attention. Her eyes lingered on her brother's boyhood for a moment before she looked back up to his face and met his eyes with a smile.

"Females don't shoot seed like males do," Mipha clarified, reaching a hand down between her legs and dragging them slowly across her dripping pussy, giving a pleased moan as she did. She teased herself for a minute, gently rubbing her outer folds and giving her brother a view many a male would kill for. Once her fingers were covered in her arousal, she then brought her hand up and showed it to her brother. She had to keep from giggling as she saw Sidon's mouth drop into an awed 'o'.

"That's so cool," said the prince, then he looked down at his erect penis and laid a careful hand on it. "What is _this?" _Mipha gestured for Sidon to scoot back so she could have room to lay on her stomach with her feet up in the air behind her. Once she was in position, she looked up at her brother's penis and smiled, licking her lips in anticipation.

"This is your cock," Mipha said, and a dirty thrill went through her as she realized she was teaching her younger brother about sex. "You use it during sex, and it feels _really _good if someone rubs it…" To illustrate her point, Mipha reached out with a webbed hand and laid it on her brother's shaft, causing the young boy to gasp. Smiling, the older zora sibling began pumping her hand up and down. She went slow, wanting him to enjoy the build up and feel everything she had to offer. Her fingers ghosted up and down the length for Sidon's dick, teasing him with the promise of soft fingers and warm lips.

Sidon groaned in pleasure. "Big sis… please don't stop…" Mipha felt her pussy clench when she heard those words, and she brought her other hand between her legs and inserted a finger into herself, moaning in delight at the pleasurable tingle it brought. She curled the tip of her finger inside herself and shuddered as a spark of pleasure and horniness shot through her.

"Does this feel nice?" asked Mipha sweetly, continuing to pump away at her brother's cock and finger herself at the same time. Sidon could only nod and let out a breathless "uh-huh" as his cock was worked over by his older sister. Mipha decided to take things up a notch, and she increased the speed of her pumping. It was fascinating to watch her brother's dick twitch in need with every stroke of her hands. She started pausing every now and then to give Sidon an amorous squeeze, which drew a desperate gasp from her virgin brother's lips. Mipha could tell that he was starting to lose it, if the jerking of his hips and his breathless moans were any indication.

Mipha slipped another finger into her dripping snatch while she was at it, and let out a pleased whimper of her own. The princess was getting hornier by the second, and she was starting to imagine her fingers being replaced by her brother's proud boyhood… With a shudder of forbidden lust, she moved her head closer to Sidon's dick, her lips hovering over the tapered tip. She brought her mouth down and gave his cocktip a generous kiss, flicking the tip of her tongue over it as well.

Her brother moaned her name, and his hands found the top of her head involuntarily. Wanting him to have as much pleasure as possible, Mipha began bobbing her head along her brother's shaft, careful to make sure her teeth didn't do anything besides gently scrape along the sensitive flesh. It was surreal, feeling his cock going into her mouth and down her throat _knowing _it was her brother's. It made everything feel more real, more genuine; their bond as siblings would only get stronger because of their endless love for each other. Knowing that she was making the ultimate expression of love was more than enough pleasure for her.

That, and it was also kind of hot, sucking her brother's dick.

Mipha gave a yelping moan as she accidentally brushed her clit while fingering herself, and the vibrations shook Sidon's cock a little extra. It took a few seconds, but Mipha was eventually able to completely engulf her brother's shaft all the way to the base, her lips pressed against his pelvis. Mipha looked up at her brother, who wore such a priceless expression of pleasure and shock that she couldn't help but give him a playful wink. She held him there in her throat, swirling her tongue around his shaft and creating a constant suction with her lips. With her free hand, she reached down and playfully fondled his balls, squishing and tumbling them between her fingers as her smooth tongue and silken throat caressed every inch of her brother's dick.

"Miphaaaaa…" groaned Sidon, his hip starting to buck against her mouth. "So warm…"

The older sister in question allowed herself an impish giggle, enjoying the moans that she was drawing from her brother. She drew her mouth back up the length of his cock until just the tip remained. She held her lips there for a heavy second before pulling off of him entirely. Sidon's cock was pulsing angrily, veins throbbing, and there were red lines that went up and down his cock from what Mipha suspected were her teeth.

Sidon panted, his forehead gleaming with sweat, his amber eyes wide with pleasured surprise. His expression was so adorable, and Mipha could tell exactly what his next question was going to be before he even asked it.

"Why… why did you…" Sidon panted, his voice almost an entire octave higher after his sister's ministrations. "Why did you stop?" Mipha gave his cock a quick kiss, a bead of pre on the tip smearing against her lips, and she licked the residue off eagerly. Her brother, despite being fairly young, had a very potent and musky smell, like a school of bass ready for mating season. And, from the very little of it she'd tasted, she more than wanted to have her brother finish in her mouth. However, she knew that there was only one way to end the wildly incestuous path they'd started themselves on.

"I don't want you to get too tired before we can have all our fun," Mipha said huskily. She rose from her prone position and turned so that her back was propped up against the headboard of her bed. Flashing a sweet smile his way, Mipha leaned back and spread her legs wide, giving her younger brother a perfect view of her smooth, blushing pussy.

Sidon's eyes were immediately drawn to her lower lips, and his face turned very red as he connected the dots and realized what his sister was proposing. Mipha giggled quietly and gestured him over with a finger. The hormonal boy crawled over her eagerly, positioning his cock so it lay on her belly. The bulge in the middle was unintentionally teasing Mipha's entrance, and she bit her lip as the fire of her arousal burned brighter.

"I-I'm supposed to put it i-in you?" asked Sidon with a shudder in his voice that Mipha knew was equal parts excitement and nervousness. "Will it… is it gonna h-hurt you?" Mipha's heart exploded with joy at her brother's concern: even in the throes of passion, even with the haze of a denied orgasm clouding his mind, even with the temptation of a zora's tight snatch all to himself, Sidon still wanted to make sure his sister would be okay.

Mipha leaned up and put a hand on her brother's cheek, staring into his amber eyes and seeing the complete love and trust that was reflected in them. On an impulse that was more than just lust, Mipha brought her brother's head forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. Heat and love and passion and trust flowed from one sibling to the other and back again as they kissed, and Mipha felt a primal groan tear itself from the back of her throat. Sidon, pure child that he was, tried to match his older sister's determined experience with his confused passion, but his lips inevitably melted against Mipha's.

It was a long while before they separated. Both siblings gasped and put their foreheads together, breathlessly looking into each other's eyes as they tried to compose themselves. Tears of serene joy prickled at Mipha's eyes, and she could see that her brother wasn't faring much better either.

"Mipha," said Sidon for perhaps the twentieth time that night. He gulped loudly, still trying to recover from the kiss, before he continued. "…you… you're really p-pretty…"

The older princess laughed quietly and pecked her brother on the lips quickly in thanks for the complement. "Thank you, Sidon," she whispered. "You're quite handsome yourself." If it was at all possible, Sidon's face turned a deeper shade of red and he squirmed under her gaze of desire.

That squirm reminded her that her brother had a raging hard-on teasing her slicked entrance, and the siblings looked down as they both realized what was about to happen. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Sidon leaned forward a bit and put his palms flat on Mipha's stomach. The elder Zora leaned back and lightly tugged on her brother's wrists, bringing them up her body so he grabbed her firm breasts. Sidon exhaled in nervous excitement as he gave them an experimental squeeze, drawing a giggle and moan from his older sister.

Mipha kept her hands on Sidon's for reassurance, and looked him in the eye. "You can start now," she said breathlessly, her arousal not allowing her to concentrate on much more than the throbbing flesh that was pressed against her snatch. "Take me, Sidon."

"O-okay…" Sidon drew his hips back, eliciting a hiss from Mipha as his dick dragged across her waiting pussy. He readjusted, and Mipha felt a lightning bolt of anticipation wracked her body as the tip of her younger brother's penis pressed against her most sacred entrance.

Then Sidon pushed forward and penetrated his sister.

Mipha gasped as she felt her brother's cock spread her pussy lips and gently stretch her insides. The image of her innocent little brother was taking a bit of a beating because of how unexpectedly thick his dick was. Sidon, meanwhile, looked like he was in heaven. His mouth was open, and his breathing was getting heavier as his nervousness gave way to a deep and hidden arousal. He'd always though his sister was attractive, but he'd never _ever _thought he would get to do anything about it. Now, his cock was halfway into his gorgeous sister and it felt so good, even better than her mouth. It was like warm velvet, slick and smooth just like a zora should be. Her inner walls caressed him, quivering around his cock and suckling on him a little bit, begging him to push deeper into his gorgeous sister.

As the arousal continued to mount, Sidon felt something take control of his young body. Mipha felt it too, because the young prince started to move inside his sister, pulling his dick out slowly, the middle bulge scraping painstakingly, pleasurably against the insides of Mipha's sensitive cavern. Her pussy clenched and unclenched repeatedly, begging to remain filled with cock, and Sidon was more than willing to oblige. He thrust back in with a quick jerk of his hips, plunging almost three quarters of his dick into Mipha.

As Sidon developed a rhythm, Mipha's mind began to lose itself in pleasure. Everything set her nerves on fire. The way her brother's dick pumped in and out of her eagerly, so desperate to give both of them pleasure, made her eyes roll back into her head. His tiny hands grabbed and kneaded her sensitive breasts, amplifying every one of his thrusts, and Mipha decided to let herself go. It had been her turn to be in control when Sidon had first come in and they began their sexual escapades. Now she was ready to let Sidon use her body for his own pleasure, to show him that she loved him with all the love in her heart, to let him know that everything she had was his, including her body and especially, oh _especially _her pussy.

"Sidoooooooon," moaned Mipha, her back arching from the pleasure as her brother's pace continued to quicken. He was now eagerly humping against her, their hips almost touching with each thrust, and Sidon gave off the most adorable grunts of pleasure every time he thrust into her, almost like little squeaks. Even if his cock was buried in the squishy flesh of her snatch, he was still her little brother, and _everything _he did was endearing. "You're such a good br—oh~!"

Mipha yelped in pleasured surprise as Sidon gave a particularly rough thrust, and she felt his hips smash against hers; he had gone as far as he could into her tunnel, and Mipha relished the full sensation that came with it. The walls of her pussy spasmed frantically around Sidon's girth, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt a steady dribble of pre flow from his cocktip and smear against her cervix. She gyrated her hips, grinding against Sidon's base to get as much stimulation as possible. The two royal siblings groaned and whined as Mipha squirmed underneath him, teasing his cock and her pussy all at once.

"Mipha," breathed Sidon as he continued thrusting, his hips now bucking wildly as he started fucking his older sister in earnest now. "I-I feel s-something coming… it feels so good…"

Mipha's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Sidon was about to come, and even she could feel it. His cock was throbbing wildly in the way that it did when it was about to explode with his seed. She would know, after all; she'd just had it jammed between her thighs and given it a massage in her throat. She briefly considered telling Sidon to pull out of her, but her love and lust combined were enough to override her common sense. She wrapped her slim legs around Sidon and pulled him close to her, keeping his cock trapped inside her up to the hilt.

"Do it," Mipha breathed in between her moans. "Cum inside me, Sidon. Show me how much you love me." Sidon's hips went into overdrive; he couldn't make long thrusts because of her legs, but he made up for that in speed. The young boy humped his sister wildly, mashing his face into her breasts and groaning with ever-increasing volume. Mipha bit her lip as she felt his cock explore the deepest parts of her pussy, poking at the end of her walls again and again, igniting that sensual fire that she was quickly becoming addicted to. She rode that peak of forbidden pleasure further and further and further, until…

"Ohhh, Miphaaaaaa…"

Sidon pressed his hips against his sister's as he came deep within her pussy. Mipha gasped, moving a hand over her navel. She could feel her brother's cock pulse with every string of seed that shot from its tip. String after string of jizz coated her walls of her pussy, each one sending a new jolt of perverse pleasure up her spine as she was slowly filed with cream. The realization that she was milking her brother dry of his cum was enough to send Mipha over the edge as well. The orgasm hit her as hard as any other, causing her pussy to go crazy. Her tunnel squeezed Sidon's cock over and over again, desperate to get every dollop of cum that it could from him, and their hips were drenched with her own cum as she came to the peak of her squirting orgasm. Her hips bucked wildly against Sidon, and her legs tightened around him even more, her body desperate to coax Sidon's seed as deep inside of her as it could go.

After what felt like an eternity, Sidon's cock slowed its cumming down to a light trickle, and Mipha's pussy finally relaxed around him, now only giving the occasional twitch. Apparently having fucked all the energy out of himself, Sidon simply collapsed on top of his sister, his head turned to the side and his arms limply hugging his sister's torso. Mipha sighed happily, feeling Sidon's cock soften and slip out of her snatch. He shuffled his way up her chest so they could properly snuggle in the afterglow of their incestuous act. She kept her legs wrapped around him and moved her arms around his back to do the same, smothering her brother with her body, her cum, her scent, her everything. The zora princess shuddered in perverse pleasure as she felt a few drops of her brother's seed slip their way past her pussy lips, running down her leg.

_That was so wrong in so many ways, _Mipha thought as she held her brother close in the aftermath of their sex. _But it felt so good… and we love each other too much to care about what anyone else says._

"I love you, Mipha…" mumbled Sidon as he drifted off to sleep, curling up against her chest and snuggling in her tight embrace. A sensation of warmth and peace washed over the pair of siblings, and Mipha smiled as she felt herself drifting off. She had one more thing to say before the haze of exhaustion and bliss completely overtook her mind.

"I love you, too, Sidon…"


	2. Chapter 2

When Sidon awoke, every part of his body felt… cold.

Confused, the young zora boy shook his head and tried to regain his bearings. The barest trace of the rising sun peeked up over the horizon and through the curtained windows, casting a dim glow on the bed. Sidon rubbed his sleep-addled eyes and tried to remember what had happened last night and where he—wait. Oh. Oh.

_Ohhhhhhh…_

Everything came rushing back to him at once: the nightmare he'd had about the world ending, coming to cuddle with Mipha, accidentally having an orgasm on her legs, having her put her mouth on his cock in that way that felt amazing, but nowhere near as amazing as how her pussy felt. Just thinking about his big sis like that—her warmth and wetness, the way she'd called his name and they way she'd smiled when he'd called hers—made him feel warm and stiff down below. Looking down for confirmation, Sidon could indeed see that his penis had returned to its visible and hardened state. It wasn't as big as it had been the night before, but it was still more than a little stiff.

_Wait, _Sidon suddenly remembered, _didn't I fall asleep with Mipha? _That was perhaps his strongest memory of all from their wild night; exhausted from the bliss of sex, wrapped up in his big sister's warm arms and smothered by her scent. It was hard not to love your big sister when she did all of that for you. Now, though… now he was alone, and he didn't like that. He looked around the bed, and it wasn't very long before he found Mipha.

She was still asleep, although it looked like she had released Sidon in her sleep and turned her back to him. He couldn't see her face but, because they'd never gotten under the covers after their sex, he could tell by the way her chest moved up and down ever so slowly that she was asleep. Sidon shuffled closer to his naked sister, reaching up and shaking her bare shoulder to get her attention.

"Pst! Mipha!" whispered Sidon as quietly as he could, which meant it was normal speaking voice for anyone else. He tried tugging on her shoulder a few more times, but he only succeeded in accidentally turning her over so she was sleeping on her back with her arms splayed out to her sides. Looking over his sister's exposed form, Sidon felt himself stiffen even more. She really was the most gorgeous female he'd ever seen, and making love to her the night before had opened up a brand new world of opportunities for the things they could do together.

Of course, none of this actually went through the zora prince's mind. All he could think about was Mipha's lips, and how pretty they'd looked last night with his cock stuffed between them. He wondered what it would feel like if he did it again, right now.

_Could I? _Sidon wondered to himself, a moment of doubt eclipsing his horniness. _Mipha started everything last time… doesn't that mean I should wait for her to start it again? But… _Sidon looked down at his dick, which was now fully erect. _…I feel like I want to have sex with her again… but that's probably a rude thing to do while she's asleep. Maybe if I just…_

All other rational thought left Sidon's mind as he climbed up onto the pillow that Mipha was still resting on. He straddled her head with his stubby legs, his cock now draping over his older sister's face. To test, Sidon leaned down a bit and dipped a finger between Mipha's lips, wiggling it around to see if it would wake her up. To his pleasant surprise, not only did she remain asleep, but his sister's lips began involuntarily suckling on his finger tip. This made Sidon giggle in quiet amusement, surprised that even while sleeping his sister was still trying to please him.

Satisfied by his test run, Sidon used his free hand to guide his throbbing cock to Mipha's lips. The tapered tip pushed aside her lips, and the zora boy shuddered as his cock once again began its journey into his sister's mouth. _So wet… _thought the prince, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Slowly, so as not to wake her, Sidon shifted his hips forward to slide more of his cock into Mipha's sleeping throat. From the new angle, his sister's tongue scraped against his shaft in new ways, and it made Sidon shudder and groan in pleasure. _I shouldn't do this for too long, _Sidon decided through the pleasure. _Mipha might get mad if she wakes up and sees me doing this…_

Despite his panic, Sidon kept his thrusts smooth and slow. He was getting nowhere near as deep as Mipha had been able to take him last night, but the new angle meant that her throat was pressing around his cock in exciting new ways that made it more than worth the young prince's time.

Sidon's possessive love (and the fact that he'd just woken up) meant that his orgasm was much quicker coming than before, but that didn't mean it was any less pleasurable. His big amber eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came, pulling back just enough so every spurt of his seed buried itself in Mipha's mouth. In fact, he came so much that, by the time he removed his dick from his sister's mouth, his cum was already leaking from the corners of her mouth, running down her cheek and pooling on the mattress. As the zora boy got off his sister's head, the tip of his cock bumped against her nose, leaving a stray strand of cum connecting the pool in her mouth and the tip of her nose.

_That felt really nice, _Sidon thought happily, looking over his sexy sister's cum-covered face. _I should make her feel nice to make up for it. She's already done so much to make me feel good, I should try and make _her _feel good now…_

Reinvigorated by his newfound mission, Sidon crawled down to Mipha's legs and placed a hand on each of her thighs. Her skin felt so soft and warm, he felt like he could have snuggled with her forever, but the zora boy managed to stay on task. With a quiet grunt of exertion, Sidon pushed his sister's legs just far enough apart so he could get a good look at her delectable pussy.

Last night, he'd never really gotten much of a chance to admire his sister's snatch; they had pretty much jumped straight from blowjob to sex. Now that he could take his time, Sidon found himself entranced by his sister's sex. The outer folds were nice and plump, and Sidon could even see a small little nub that sat just on top of the opening. He was about to investigate the nub, but then he noticed some dried fluids running down the side of Mipha's legs. Leaning in to get a closer look, he realized after a while that it was his own cum from the night before.

_I made her dirty, _Sidon thought guiltily, although his lust addled mind didn't see the irony of that sentiment, given that he'd just finished painting his sister's face and mouth with cum. _She made me feel good, and I just made her dirty. I should clean her up._

Determined to make things right, Sidon got on his hands and knees and leaned down to scrape away at the dried cum that was stuck to her inner thigh, rubbing away at it in gentle circles. A quiet noise came from Mipha, but Sidon didn't think twice about it. His hands continued to roam around his sister's legs, unintentionally arousing the sleeping zora princess.

Sidon was just about to finish his job when he noticed that Mipha's pussy looked a little different than it had earlier. Her white lower lips were now surrounded by a light pink blush, and a tiny trickle of some sweet-smelling fluid leaked out of her snatch. _Wait, that's not right! _Sidon thought in a panic. _I'm supposed to be cleaning her up, not making her even dirtier! _The young boy desperately pressed both of his hands over his sister's pussy in an attempt to block the flow of arousal, but his actions had the opposite effect. Mipha's pussy continued to drip on Sidon's hands, slowly drenching them in her sticky juices.

_Ew… _thought Sidon as he pulled his hands back, and a small whimper of pleasure came from the still-asleep Mipha. He brought his webbed fingers to his face to analyze his sister's juices, and was surprised by how nice it smelled. It smelled like Mipha, but it also had a hint of something else that made his dick poke up again in arousal. On some impulse, Sidon brought his fingers to his mouth licked his sister's essence from them. _Whoa… she actually tastes pretty nice…_

An idea suddenly occurred to Sidon. If Mipha was getting herself dirty with her juices, and if they actually tasted pretty good, he could just use him mouth like she did for him! Satisfied with his genius, Sidon leaned his head down and gave a long, generous lick up the entire length of his sister's pussy lips. He gave a content murmur as his mouth was flooded with the taste of his sister, and he went back in for more. Sidon assaulted his sister's pussy, so enraptured by her addictive taste that he didn't notice the cute whimpers she was giving in her sleep, or the fact that his ministrations were just making things worse.

The young zora boy continued his attack on Mipha's snatch, his tongue lovingly caressing every inch of her outer lips. He could feel Mipha shaking beneath him, he didn't think twice about it as he upped the aggression of his licks, accidentally sending his tongue inside her canal and dragging it against her sensitive, dripping insides. The sleeping princess whined in pleasure as her brother continued to explore her deepest cavern with his tongue, his teeth gently scraping against her outer lips and making her prone body shudder in forbidden pleasure.

Suddenly, Sidon was forced to pull his head back as Mipha unconsciously rolled over in her sleep. He was disappointed for a moment, until he got a good look at the round ass that his sister was unwittingly presenting to him. He and Mipha had spent most of last night facing each other, so he hadn't gotten a chance to admire any part of her backside. Tentatively, Sidon reached out with a hand and squeezed one of Mipha's ass cheeks. His action drew and satisfied groan from his dozing sister, and he drew his hand back immediately.

_That's not making her feel good, _Sidon scolded himself. _I'm doing this so Mipha feels good. _The zora prince moved forward to maybe try and flip Mipha back over to continue eating her out, but a tingle of pleasure stopped him as his cock unintentionally slid into the cleft of her ass. Perhaps unsurprisingly, his dick had re-inflated to its proud and aroused state, and it throbbed hungrily from inside the prison of Mipha's ass cheeks. Sidon groaned at his (mis)fortune, and he gyrated his hips a few times, jerking his cock between his sister's ass cheeks. The pleasure was addicting, and he closed his eyes and groaned happily as his tip scraped back and forth along Mipha's backside.

A quick flash of guilt overcame Sidon's horniness temporarily. This was supposed to be about Mipha, not him! Now wasn't the time to get all horny and just hump away as her ass!

_Well… _whispered a small part of his brain, _you could always hump away at something _else _of hers…_

Were he in a clearer state of mind he might have objected, but neither Sidon nor his dick were capable of stopping. So, he readjusted himself and lay down on top of his sister's back, his hips held aloft in the air by Mipha's supple ass. With his cock now between his sister's legs again, the prince jerked his hips around, the tip of his shaft poking against different points of his sister's body, but none of them the right one. On the fifth thrust, though, Sidon's eyes shot open and he groaned in pleasure as he finally, _finally _felt his cock find Mipha's entrance and slip inside it.

The warm velvet of her insides was calming and familiar; the safest and happiest he'd ever felt was in Mipha's arms last night, embraced by her in more ways than one, reveling in the pleasure that they shared. Now, though Sidon was after something different. Last night had been about their love as siblings and finding new ways to express it. Today, Sidon decided, was going to be about their lust as lovers and finding new ways to indulge themselves.

With that in mind, Sidon began bucking his hips, forcefully shoving his cock in and out of his sister at an eager pace. He knew that, even though she was asleep _now, _having her brother's dick inside her would be more than enough to wake her up. His goal was to see if he could get himself to cum before Mipha woke up. That way she could wake up with her belly stuffed full of his cock and warm cum, already on the verge of her own orgasm and surrounded by her brother. Sidon figured that would feel pretty nice, wouldn't it?

The boy moaned shamelessly as he continued to hump away at his sister's pussy, delighting in the way that her inner walls clenched and squeezed his member, even as she was asleep. Below him, Sidon noticed that Mipha would let out a small, squeaky whine with every thrust and every drive of his cock into her snatch. Her head was turned to her side, and he could see the need and desire on her relaxed face, her mouth and nose still dripping with his cum from earlier.

Sidon quickened his pace as his arousal deepened. He pressed his chest flat against Mipha's back and thrust with all his might, moaning loudly to himself as he felt his hips bounce against his sister's ass while his cock was buried deep inside his sister's snatch over and over again. Wet smacking sounds started coming from their hips, and Sidon could just imagine the huge wet spot that would be left on the bed when they were done.

Groaning into his sister's back, Sidon grit his teeth and thrust even faster, losing himself in his sister's soft ass and heavenly pussy. He shifted his legs so that his feet were making contact with the bed, allowing the young boy to deliver more power with each of his thrusts. Reaching his arms around his sister's torso, Sidon's hands found Mipha's tits and he squeezed them almost reflexively with each thrust. He could feel himself drawing closer and closer to orgasm, to that moment where his cock would explode and he'd fill his sister to the brim with his cum and—.

"Ohh, Siiiiiiiiiiiidooooooooon~"

Sidon's eyes flew open and he looked up as he heard the absolutely sensual voice calling his name. Mipha's amber eyes were now open and they were busy rolling in the back of her head as she called his name quietly, almost like she was praying. Now that she was waking up, Sidon gasped in surprise as she wiggled her hips and bucked her ass back against his hips in time with his thrusts. That last bit of stimulation and hearing his sister moan his name in complete bliss was enough to send the horny boy over the edge, and he came deep inside his sister for the second time in his life.

Mipha murmured contentedly as Sidon's dick continued to paint her spasming insides with his seed, gyrating her hips in slow and sensual circles that made the prince shudder as his spent cock was stimulated again. Sidon never stopped his humping until his cock stopped spraying, and he reluctantly pulled out when that moment came. Still, he wasn't left disappointed for long; his cock's new resting place was back in between Mipha's ass cheeks.

Mipha herself sighed quietly and opened her eyes fully. He noticed that she took a minute to swallow before she spoke, and his cock twitched against his sister's ass as he realized that she was willingly downing his cum.

"Good morning, Sidon," Mipha said, her voice light and airy from the pleasure that was drowning her mind. "Were you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Sidon, crawling up his sister's body a bit so he could kiss her on the cheek. "I was trying to make you feel good when you woke up, since you were so nice to me last night. Did you like it?" His sister paused for a minute to turn and lay on her back, lifting Sidon for a brief moment so she could do so. As he flopped back down un his sister's belly and looked up at her, he saw her wipe his cum off her face with her hand and stare at it.

"I loved it, Sidon," she said, looking down at him and ruffling his head with the hand that wasn't coated in his cum. "Although, I don't know why I woke up with your cum all over my face…" Sidon's face flushed in embarrassment, and Mipha gave him a playful giggle and licked his cum off of her fingers. Unbidden, he felt his cock twitch again.

"Sorry," he mumbled into his sister's chest, and Mipha patted him on the head in reassurance. He felt her cool fingers slip under his chin so she could tilt his head up to look her in the eye.

"Don't be sorry, Sidon," she said, sliding her hand to cup his cheek, and Sidon sighed happily as he leaned into his older sister's touch. "I'm not mad at you. You wanted to make me feel good, and you did. Maybe you got a little worked up, but you had good intentions." Mipha flashed him a knowing smile, and she poked him on the nose gently with a finger. "Maybe you should start sleeping with me all the time so you can wake me up that way every day, hm?~"

"Yes, yes, yes please!" Sidon said, hopping around in her arms in his excitement. "So, does this mean we can have sex all the time?" Mipha sat up, straightening her back and crossing her legs. Sidon felt her arms slide around him and she pulled him close so that he could lean back against her as he sat in between her crossed legs.

"We can't do this around everyone, Sidon," Mipha explained, rubbing Sidon's head and shoulders gently. He smiled to himself and nestled his back even further into her embrace. "Only in private. If we're by ourselves and we're absolutely _sure _that no one will find us, then we can do it however many times you want, okay?" Sidon nodded, just happy that Mipha was okay with them having sex more than just the one night.

"Remember that I love you," continued his older sister, "and that means that everything of mine is yours, including my body."

"Okay, Mipha," said Sidon happily. "I love you, too!"

"Oh, do you now?" asked Mipha, and there was a weird tone to her voice that made him feel all tingly inside. He felt her hand slide down his body and gasped when he felt her cup his crotch. Mipha leaned her head down and whispered in his ear. "Then that means your body is _mine, _too." Her voice was sexual honey worming into Sidon's ear. It promised many, _many _more nights and mornings of fun, and Sidon shuddered in anticipation.

Then, Mipha straightened up and patted Sidon on the head, her sexual persona vanishing in the blink of an eye. "Let's get out of bed finally, okay?"

"Okay!" Sidon sprang up and hopped onto the ground. Mipha slid out of bed behind him and took a minute to stretch her arms above her head languidly, and Sidon couldn't help but stare at her. His sister caught his eyes on her and she winked at him playfully, causing the boy to blush and avert his stare. Mipha laughed and slipped on her Champion's sash, moving towards the door with Sidon close behind.

"Now, why don't we try and find some breakfast, hm? You must be hungry." asked Mipha as they left, and Sidon nodded in agreement, trying his hardest to not stare

He'd already had breakfast, but Mipha didn't have to know that.

* * *

Even though they were royalty, Sidon's family had never eaten at one of those ridiculously huge tables with twenty chairs and a giant throne at the head of the table. No, they'd been more than okay with a small round table that was just big enough for four people to eat comfortably.

Mipha, Sidon, Dorephan, and Muzu were all seated around this table, chattering lightly about this or that. Platters of freshly caught fish and warm bread piled up on the middle of the table, and everyone grabbed some as they desired. Sidon had always liked how informal his family's meals were. Eating around a table and talking and laughing and enjoying themselves sounded much better than a big, cold table where no one ever had any fun.

"Sidon," said Dorephan from Sidon's right, and the deep bass of his father's voice brought the prince from his reverie.

"Yes, father?"

"How have you been sleeping? Are you still having nightmares?"

"Uh-huh," said Sidon with a nod, a bit of fear creeping into him. "I don't know why, but they just keep coming no matter what I do."

"Hm," grumbled Muzu from Sidon's left. "You probably haven't been getting enough rest. Only the Great Zora knows what you're doing at night, left alone and running all around the Domain."

"Calm yourself, Muzu," interjected Mipha. "He's been coming to me when he wakes up."

"Really?" asked Dorephan.

"Yeah!" Sidon exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. "I went over to her room last night and we—"

"We talked for a long time," Mipha interrupted, flashing a smile at Sidon, although he could see the warning in her eyes. _Oh, right, _Sidon remembered, _we're not supposed to tell anyone that we're having sex… _"And we promised to do something, Sidon. _Remember?" _Mipha emphasized that last word with a smile, and Sidon gasped quietly as he felt something press into his crotch. Looking down at his lap, he saw one of his sister's webbed feet rubbing against his sheath, teasing the tip of his cock that was starting to sneak out.

"Y-yeah," Sidon stammered, forcing himself to scoot his chair closer to the table and trying not to look down as his sister gave him a footjob. "U-um, I think it really… uh… um… helped, y-yeah…" He couldn't say more than a few words before stuttering as he felt his sister's smooth foot stroking his dick up and down. She circled the tip with one of her toes, spinning his cock around and causing a low groan to come from the young prince.

"Well, that's good," Dorephan said, thankfully oblivious to the incestuous things Mipha was doing to him under the table. Sidon bit his lips to suppress a moan as he felt Mipha use the membrane between her toes to stroke his dick.

"I'm not so sure, my lord…" Muzu grumbled. "I think that…" although Sidon was losing track of the conversation as he felt his sister's other foot join the party on his cock, jerking him off with her soft soles. Her toes curled around the tip of his cock, creating such a weird and sensual experience. He had to bite his lip to keep from making any groans that would alert the adults at the table of their debauchery.

"Oh, don't worry, Muzu," Mipha said sweetly, smiling over at Sidon like she wasn't working his cock between her feet. "I'm sure Sidon would be okay if I slept next to him for a few nights, at least until his nightmares went away."

"Yeaaaaaaah…" panted Sidon, not able to form coherent sentences as Mipha quickened her pace, now jerking his cock desperately. She'd scooted her own chair forward also, and now she was close enough that she could plant her whole foot, sole to heel, on his cock and use it to stroke him to an orgasm. _Why are her feet so soft? _Sidon wondered through his lustful haze. _How can every part of Mipha feel so good?_

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along," Dorephan said, smiling down at his incestuous children, absolutely none the wiser to the act of utter sexual depravity that was taking place at his table.

"Of course, father," said Mipha innocently, and she slipped the soles of her feet to the tip of Sidon's cock as he felt his orgasm come barreling forward. "Sidon loves to come visit me. Don't you love coming to me, Sidon?"

"Yesssssssss…" hissed Sidon, closing his eyes as he came all over his sister's feet. Unable to help himself, he looked down in his lap to see the aftermath. He was still cumming, pumping spurt after spurt of his seed all over the toes and soles of Mipha's feet. With nowhere to go, his seed spilled all over his sister's feet and his own cock. Thick globs of his pearly white semen oozed out from between his sister's toes and smeared itself over her soles. Sidon took a shuddering breath as Mipha retracted her legs and spoke up again.

"I'm full," she said, pushing back her seat and standing up. "Thank you for the meal, father and Muzu." As the two adults gave their farewells, Mipha smiled back down at Sidon. "Sidon, I'm going to bathe myself and then we can continue our discussion in my room. Does that sound okay?"

"Uh-huh," panted Sidon, gulping a huge breath and trying to compose himself. As Mipha walked away, swaying her hips so her ass jiggled alluringly, Sidon saw that she was leaving a tiny trail of his cum in her footprints with every step. The young prince leaned back in his seat and sighed.

_I have the best big sister ever._


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhh~"

It had been a month since that fateful evening where everything had changed for Mipha and Sidon.

"Yes yes _yes… _oh, Sidon~"

The two of them hadn't been able to stop having sex since then. At least a few times every day, the pair of siblings would find a way to meet in one of their rooms for a quickie, to relieve the tension they felt from being separated. They were a horny pair of kids when they wanted to be.

"Fuck your big sister, Sidon, that's right~"

The nights were where they took their time. Without fear of having someone walk in on them during the evening, the incestuous pair were free to push their debauchery farther than they normally could in broad daylight. Those were the times that Mipha found herself liking the most, because it meant she didn't have to muffle her moans or hide her reactions like she did during the day. She was free to yelp and squirm and moan, and she loved being able to show her little brother just how much she appreciated his efforts.

Compared to a fully-grown male, she knew Sidon wasn't very large, but she didn't really mind. Inexperienced though he may be, she'd found that the young boy had been a surprisingly quick study in the ways to sex and seduction. He _was _her little brother, after all; he may not have known about the clitoris or the g-spot, but he knew how to read her reactions and to tell when he was rocking her world. It was a weird balance the two struck up. Even in the same sexual session, dominance could switch between the two of them at any time. Mipha could be a sly and sensual seductress, then Sidon would do just the right thing to make her melt and let him have his way with her.

At the moment, she was very much in the _let my little brother fuck me silly _phase of their power struggle, and she had no intention of trying to reclaim control. Not yet, at least.

They were in Mipha's room at the moment, and Sidon was in the middle of giving the future queen of the zora a rough missionary fucking. She'd figured out, over the last month, that missionary was Sidon's favorite position of all the ones they'd tried. If she had to guess why, it would be because they could look each other in the eye while they made love.

Mipha leaned back onto the waterbed, a cute sigh squeaking out of her throat with every thrust of her brother's dick. She felt so hot and wet, and she could feel the juices of her arousal leaking out of her sopping wet snatch every time her brother pulled back and uncorked her before plugging her back up with another of his fantastic thrusts. Most nights, she had enough self-control to meet Sidon's thrusts with carefully-timed rolls of her hips, which usually drove him wild. Tonight, though, Mipha could only muster up the willpower to buck wildly against her little brother, trying to send him deeper into the forbidden depths of her pussy.

That was something else she'd noticed over the last month; Sidon's endurance was building up much quicker than she'd expected. On their first night, he'd barely been able to last one load before succumbing to afterglow and exhaustion. Now, his record was four loads in one day, a record he was set to match right now.

_Wait, am I counting right? _wondered Mipha briefly, though it took her a while to complete the thought as Sidon snuck his hands to her mound and started circling her clit as he continued to pound away at her. _There was the handjob in the morning, the _"Oh, Sidon baby, keep doing that~" _thighfuck just before lunch, then the _"I'm get close, baby, keeping going~" _the blowjob in the shower._

Mipha's mind whited out with pleasure as the tip of Sidon's dick lovingly pounded her in the perfect spot, causing her to moan aloud as her orgasm overtook her. She wrapped her arms and legs around her brother's back, pulling him to her chest as her velvety inner walls spasmed around Sidon's twitching cock. The young boy was grunting against her chest, trying his best to continue thrusting despite being completely hilted and smothered by his sister. She leaned her head down, amber eyes lidded in pleasure, and whispered in his ear.

"Cum inside me, Sidon," she panted, pausing for a second to whine in need. "Fill your sister up with you seed." And that's exactly what he did; both siblings' eyes rolled into the back of their heads as Sidon came like a fountain within his sister. Every jet of warm sibling semen remined Mipha of just how badly she was behaving, and of just how much it turned her on. Sidon's twitching boyhood was milked for all it was worth, painting her insides white while her silken walls caressed and squeezed every inch of his impressive shaft.

… _and that makes four, _thought Mipha as she closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure of being filled by her younger brother.

Slowly, the pair of siblings came down from their sexual high, panting with the occasional groan thrown in if one of them wiggled their still-connected genitals. Mipha's legs slid off her brothers back, leaving her snatch wide open (well, as open as it could be with her brother's half-mast dick and globs of his semen plugging it up). She kept her arms around him, though, rolling onto her side so she could more comfortably snuggle in their afterglow. Sidon nuzzled her chest and pressed himself closer to her, drawing a happy sigh from Mipha as her brain was flooded with pleasure and love for her brother.

"Mipha?" came his tired voice, sounding like he was on the verge of sleep.

"Yes?" she asked, sliding a hand up to the back of his head and gently massaging one of his fins.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sidon."

The two siblings went to sleep, their hips a smattered mess of sex and half-dried fluids, and their hearts were filled with nothing but warm love and happiness.

* * *

_*plap, plap, plap*_

It took Mipha a while to emerge from her sleep. The first thing she noticed was a faint, repetitive sound.

_*plap, plap, plap*_

_I feel warm, _she noted groggily, and she buried her nose deeper into her pillow and sighed in contentment. _Really warm. Warm and… horny._

_*plap, plap, plap*_

The pleasure started as a trickle, dribbling from her core and slowly filling her up from the inside. As her mind continued to wake up, she could distinctly feel a constant jolting, like someone was trying to shake her awake…

_*plap, plap, plap*_

… or trying to hump her ass.

A smile crossed Mipha's face as the sensation returned to her all at once, and she became acutely aware of Sidon straddling her back. She could feel his hands on her hips as he rocked against her, mashing his cock in between her delightfully plump asscheeks and humping away at her like there was no tomorrow.

Sidon loved waking Mipha up with some kind of sexual act, and it made her especially horny to know that her brother was capable of loving her with all his heart and capable of using her like a sex toy whenever he felt worked up. She knew it was a dangerous thing, normalizing objectification like it was something positive, but Mipha knew her brother. They had set boundaries, as few as they were, and she knew that he would respect her boundaries if she asked him to. She was enjoying things _far _too much to ask him to stop, though.

Mipha had to hold back a giggle as she felt Sidon stop his thrusts for a minute and readjust his stance. It was incredibly adorable how he tried to get a better vantage point while making as little noise as possible but also while doing his damnedest to not let his cock slip from its cushiony prison. After a few awkward seconds, Mipha sighed through her nose in contented pleasure as her brother resumed his humping. Sure, having her brother shoving his dick in the folds of her ass wasn't _really _all that pleasurable, but the simple knowledge that her brother was so horny for her that he couldn't wait for her to wake up was arousing beyond belief.

Thanks to the new angle, he was able to completely smother his cock in her ass, and she shivered at feeling the strings of pre that leaked from his tip with every thrust. Her ass and lower back were quickly getting stickier and slimier with every passing second, and Mipha idly wondered if Sidon would have the courage to stick it up her ass if she let him do his thing long enough.

Anal was something they hadn't tried yet, and Mipha got _really _hot and bothered by the prospect of trying it out. But, she didn't want it to be wasted; just like the first time they'd bedded each other, she wanted it to be something special, something emotional that would help mark it as one of the best sexual experiences of their lives. Besides, it was early morning. People would be waking up soon, and Mipha knew she would _definitely _be screaming if she took her brother's penis up her ass for the first time.

To keep her mind off of anal sex before it became too appealing to throw caution to the wind, Mipha allowed herself to groan aloud. Sidon didn't even halt in his motions, too far gone in his pleasure to notice that relentlessly dryhumping his sister had woken her up. _Goddesses, Sidon, _Mipha thought fondly as her brother continued to abuse her plump backside. _What did I do to deserve a brother as adorable as you?_

Quick as a flash, Mipha reached behind her and grabbed Sidon, who let out a surprised "huh?" Before he could react, Mipha rolled over so she was laying on top of him, his cock still wedged in her ass and his body completely smothered between her back and the bed. It took him a second before he started pounding on her back with his fists for her to let him breathe, so Mipha giggled and sat up. She was now perched in her brother's lap, his fully erect cock spreading her asscheeks apart as she looked back over her shoulder to stare at him seductively.

This was one of her favorite things about her and Sidon's newfound sexual relationship; she now had complete control over him that she could exercise at any time. If he was misbehaving or if she wanted him to do a favor or a chore, all she had to do was give him a grin, flutter her amber eyes, and whisper some sexy promises in his ear and he was hers. More often than not, all he asked her for was a footjob or thighfuck, since they didn't do those too often, and Mipha genuinely enjoyed pleasuring her brother. Complete control of her brother _and _a chance to delve further into sexual deviancy; what else could an older sister ask for?

Sidon's tiny chest heaved, and his eyes were wide as he stared up at Mipha, who still had her ass comfortably perched in his lap reverse-cowgirl style. "S-sorry, Mipha," he spluttered, covering his eyes with his hands in shame. "I didn't mean to wake you up! I just got up super early and I felt horny and you looked so pretty just sleeping there and I wanted to—"

"Hush," Mipha insisted, and she accentuated her point by dragging her ass up and down his shaft once, which quickly shut him up. His eyes were still wide with fear of retribution, but she could feel his excitement in the way his cock twitched against her. Mipha smiled back at her brother. "Now, I think you just called me pretty. What did we say about calling me pretty?"

"Th-that I should only call you pretty a-around other people?" Sidon mumbled, fear and lust warring in his voice.

Mipha nodded, and she rubbed the inside of her brother's thigh to reassure him. "That's right," she confirmed, running her fingertips up his thighs to his balls, which peeked out from under her snatch. "What did we say you should call me when we're _alone?" _

"S-sexy," he murmured, now just thoroughly embarrassed at having his pleasure interrupted by a lecture. Mipha giggled and gave his ballsack a little fondle as a reward.

"That's right," she said, swiveling her hips to stimulate his cock a little bit, and she felt a tiny dribble of extra pre leak from his tip. "Who am I?"

"Y-you're my sexy big sister," Sidon said, his fear fading as his arousal grew. Mipha bounced on his cock another time as a reward, and she delighted in the boyish moan he gave in response.

"I'm your sexy big sister," she confirmed, loving how dirty it made her feel to say that out loud. "What were you doing to your sexy big sister this morning, Sidon?"

"I was feeling your butt with my penis," he said innocently, and his shaft jumped again. Mipha rested her hands on her ass and pressed her cheeks together. Sidon gasped as his cock was pressed even tighter against the soft supple flesh of his sibling's gorgeous ass.

"Did you like it?" asked Mipha innocently, not breaking eye contact with him over her shoulder as she continued to knead his dick through the flesh of her ass. "Do you like it when your cock is squished in my butt?"

"Uh-huh," gasped Sidon, his cock twitching with a little more urgency. Mipha grinned and began working her hips up and down her brother's shaft, making sure to keep the pressure tight and comfortable as she gently bounced in his lap.

"Would you like to cum on my ass?" she asked sweetly, giving a particularly rough bounce as she did so. "Do you want to smear your big sister's butt with your seed?"

"Yesssssssss," hissed her brother, and he sighed happily as he let loose his load. Mipha giggled as she felt his dick erupt, shooting string after string of young princely jizz onto her lower back and ass. She slid her ass up and mashed her cheeks together over his tip, trapping the stream of splooge and letting it build up in the crease of her ass. She moaned playfully as she felt her brother's cream coat her skin, and it wasn't long before he finally calmed down.

Mipha got to her hands and knees and bent over, no doubt giving her brother an excellent look of her bared ass painted with strings and globs of his sticky seed. She then turned around and lowered her head, taking his softening cock in her mouth and cleaning it up. Sidon groaned as she took her sweet time licking up the traces of their early-morning fun, and she pulled her lips from his dick with a sexy little _pop. _

"Thanks, Mipha," Sidon said happily as she rolled off the bed and stood up.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile as he also rose from the bed and stood next to her. "Now, run off to your room before someone sees you here. I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" With that, Sidon ran out of her room, closing the door behind him as he did so. Mipha grinned as she watched her younger brother leave, his half-soft dick flopping between his legs as he ran back to his room.

_Goddesses, I really am a slut for my younger brother, aren't I?_

She headed over to her bathing pool, which was always filled and conveniently located in her bedroom for emergency cleanings such as this. While the idea of walking around while coated with her brother's jizz was appealing, the small part of her rational brain that was still active realized that it probably wasn't a good idea. After she bathed and dried herself off, Mipha turned to admire her figure in the mirror as she slipped on her Champion's sash.

Her legs, while still short compared to hylians, were longer than the average zora's. Her calves and thighs were lithe and toned, with the physique of a gymnast. Mipha turned and ran a fond hand over her ass, which was just as plump as she remembered it, and she gave it a playful slap. Definitely one of her favorite features, and Sidon's as well. The skin on her toned belly was flat and smooth, giving her an hourglass figure that flared at her hips, narrowed at her waist, then widened out again at her chest.

One other weird side effect had come from her constant sexcapades with Sidon, and that was her breast size. When they'd started, she'd had a relatively flat chest, though she'd never been ashamed of her assets. As a water-dwelling people, a streamlined body was essential to not lose speed or energy, so not having a big pair of pillows like some of the other races made swimming a lot easier. Lately, though, Mipha could have sworn that her breasts were growing. They'd gone from teen-ish lumps on her chest to plump bags of flesh that weren't huge but weren't small either. When she turned her chest or ran, they actually bounced beneath her sash! Even when she wasn't moving, their size was enough to push out against the material of her sash, and there was a fair amount of cleavage to be seen if she pressed her tits together between her forearms.

Mipha eventually decided not to question it. If anything, she was actually a little thankful for the change. Being well-endowed in the chest area meant that was yet another thing she could use when fooling around with Sidon, which was something she always appreciated.

The Princess of the zora tugged on her sash, pulling the seam a little lower so it revealed a bit more of her enlarged breasts. With a confident grin, Mipha turned on her heels and strode out of her room, ready to have some breakfast.

* * *

When she got to the breakfast table, Mipha was shocked to discover that only Muzu was seated at the table. Neither her father nor Sidon were anywhere to be seen, and their places at the table weren't even set. Mipha took her seat from across Muzu and slid her chair up close to the table, grabbing the floor-length tablecloth and draping it over her legs and waist. It was nice to have an extra layer of cover in case food fell or if she felt the desire to give her brother a clandestine footjob. _Which sadly won't be happening, _Mipha thought dejectedly as she stared at her brother's empty seat.

"Muzu," she asked as she began eating her meal. "Where are Sidon and father?"

"Your father has left for Hyrule Castle," grumbled Muzu, not even looking up from his food as he poked at the plate with his fork. "He has a meeting with the other leaders of the continent and won't return until tomorrow."

"And Sidon?"

Muzu's eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen that little troublemaker," he grumbled. "He's probably off causing mischief that I'll have to punish him for once he materializes."

It was at that exact moment Mipha felt a pair of tiny hands rest on her knees from under the table. _Causing mischief, hm? _thought Mipha as she felt hands that undoubtedly belonged to her brother begin to caress her legs under the table. _You have no idea how right you are, Muzu._

"Please, Muzu, control your contempt," said Mipha calmly as she felt Sidon's hands explore her calves and the outside of her thighs, sending pleasant tingles up her body. "Sidon is better behaved than you give him credit for."

"Hmph!" Muzu's frown deepened as he took another bite of food. "He's too much like his father, that one. Wily and ill-behaved. I can only hope you haven't been encouraging his awful behavior."

"I swear to you," began Mipha as she spread her knees apart under the table, exposing her moist pussy to her hiding brother. "Everything I do is in Sidon's best interests. I want him to succeed just as much as you do." The princess held in a shudder as she felt her brother's fingers begin to tease her lower lips, gently gliding up and down the sensitive flesh. _He's taking it slow, _she realized. _He's not normally like that._

Muzu, thankfully, remained unaware of the sins being committed not five feet in front of him. "I still think you are far too nurturing," insisted the elder, and Mipha bit her lip as she felt Sidon find her clitoris and give it an experimental pinch. "That boy needs to learn that his actions have consequences."

Mipha shuddered as Sidon used two fingers to pry open her pussy and kissed her exposed entrance. "Oh, I think he knows that already," muttered the princess faintly as her pussy became increasingly wet. "I think he knows what he's doing."

The next few moments of silence were the most tense and erotic moments of Mipha's entire life. Sidon started picking up the intensity of his ministrations, tugging at her pussy lips with his fingers and kissing all around it. Every so often, he would stop and just rub the base of his palm over her clit, and Mipha struggled to hold down a yelp of pleasure every time he did. It was all she could do to keep eating and try not to make it look like her brother was performing cunnilingus on her under the table.

Mipha almost choked on a piece of fish when she suddenly felt Sidon slide two of his fingers into her snatch. She coughed violently as pleasure rocketed through her lower body, and she tried to compose herself by drinking some water. It was hard to look natural and composed while your younger brother was wiggling his fingers in your pussy, stretching her walls and scraping against her insides.

"Are you alright, princess?" asked Muzu, eyes narrowing. Mipha had to hold back a groan as Sidon curled his fingers inside her, just barely missing her g-spot. It took all the self-control she had to not demand that Sidon frig her harder, and she nodded slowly.

"I-I'm alright, Muzu," she managed, her toes beginning to curl as Sidon began pumping his fingers deeper into her snatch. He settled into a short, harsh rhythm that had Mipha rolling her hips slightly to meet the thrusts, trying to coax as much pleasure as she could from him while remaining under Muzu's radar. "I just… b-bit off more than I could chew, it seems…"

Muzu continued his grumbling, and Mipha closed her eyes in bliss as Sidon's fingers worked her from the inside out. He would plunge his fingers in, splitting her walls apart and making her shiver before spreading them apart and wiggling them around to stimulate as much of her cavern as he could. On the way out, his fingers would curl like barbs and scrape against her twitching pussy walls. That was always the hardest part to power through, and Mipha had to clench her fists and toes to keep from crying out in rapture.

_Is this what it was like for Sidon when I gave him that footjob under the table? _she blearily wondered as pleasure started to eat away at the edges of her sanity, making it harder for her to keep herself under control. Mipha had to hold back a gasp as she suddenly felt Sidon drag his tongue up the length of her pussy, pleasure erupting from every point his warm tongue touched along her outer folds. To try and steady her shaking hands, she grabbed her glass of water and took another sip. Unfortunately for her, that was the exact moment that Sidon's tongue completed its journey up her pussy. To commemorate, Sidon closed his lips around her clit and gave it a rough suckle.

Mipha spat out her water with a cry of pleasure that she couldn't hold back. It was all she could do to hope that Muzu hadn't noticed that her cry of 'distress' sounded more like the groans of a harlot.

"Princess?" asked Muzu, suspicion heavy in his voice. "What's happening?"

"I-I don't feel l-like myself," stuttered Mipha, her voice a couple of octaves higher than it usually was. Sidon sucked on her clit again and her legs instinctively clamped around his head, the act thankfully still hidden beneath the tablecloth. "I f-feel hhhhhhhot…"

Muzu frowned as Sidon continued to worship Mipha's clit, sending sparks of pleasure to every inch of her body and drowning her mind in bliss. She was quickly losing herself to the pleasure, and if she couldn't get Muzu out of the room soon, Sidon's skillful cunnilingus would get them both caught.

"Could you please _*whimper* _g-get s-some medicine for me?" begged Mipha as Sidon wiggled his fingers back inside her now-dripping cunt while keeping up his attack on her clit. _I almost just asked him to get me off, _she realized with a burst of shock. _I need to get Muzu out of here. Now._

"Are you _sure _you wouldn't rather—?"

"MEDICINE!" yelped Mipha as she felt Sidon tighten his lips' hold on her clit and tug on it a bit, making her mind go blank for a second. "P-p-please…" She hunched over the table, hoping that it looked like she was sick to her stomach instead of getting head. Snakes of hot pleasure wound across her body, simultaneously relaxing and tensing every muscle she had. _I'm getting close, _Mipha thought, desperately trying to delay her orgasm just a little longer.

"Fine," grumbled Muzu finally, and he began hobbling to the door, which seemed like miles away. Meanwhile, under the table, Sidon sped up his finger thrusts, driving Mipha up the wall with insane pleasure. Muzu was halfway across the room now, and Mipha grabbed her napkin and stuffed it into her mouth to muffle the involuntary little whines she was giving. _Almost there, almost there…_

Muzu opened the door just as Sidon stuck his whole hand inside her pussy, which was absolutely soaked in wet arousal. Mipha felt tears well up in her eyes, and she grabbed the tablecloth with a death grip as she tried to hold back the scream of pleasure that was clawing its way out of her throat.

The door finally closed behind Muzu with a heavy _SLAM, _and Mipha let loose the loudest wail of pleasure in her life. If every prostitute in Hyrule climaxed at the same time, it wouldn't have come close to the raw, utterly sexual moan that spilled from Mipha's lips as she came. She saw spots and her arms gave out, causing her to faceplant on the table and shudder as the pleasure ran its course, ransacking her body with pulse after pulse of bliss. The princess was so out of it that she didn't even notice Sidon's hands and lips retract from her puffy, quivering mound.

After a few seconds, Mipha felt sensation return to her and she sat up, languidly stretching her limbs and looking around to confirm that they were alone. Once she was sure, Mipha slid her chair back and lowered herself to her hands and knees to crawl underneath the tablecloth. She came face-to-face with Sidon, whose face and fingers were dripping with her juices. Seeing his grinning face coated in her cum was enough to spike her arousal once again. _If that's how satisfying it feels for men when they cum on a girl's face, _thought Mipha, _I understand the appeal._

"Hi, Mipha!" whispered Sidon excitedly as the pair of siblings knelt under the table. His grin was full of joy and pride, which served to melt her heart just a little bit more. "Did you like it? I was super sneaky and tried—"

Mipha interrupted her brother's expositing by tackling him to the floor and capturing his lips in a heated, lusty kiss. Almost getting caught by Muzu had sent her arousal through the roof, and all she could concentrate on right now was trying to alleviate some of that horniness. The kiss was loud and sloppy and rough, with Mipha desperately mashing their lips together and practically jamming her tongue down her little brother's throat. Now that she knew they were alone, she let every moan and groan slip out of her mouth in between kisses, trying to brute-force her way past her arousal.

With Sidon's back pinned against the floor, it wasn't long before Mipha felt his erection throb from between their pressed bodies. As she continued to violate her brother's mouth, she reached down with a small hand and started jerking him off, whining with a need that she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

The princess kept her attack up for a few minutes, drowning her little brother in hot, heavy kisses from her soft lips while eagerly jacking him off, trying to get him just as hot and bothered as she was. Once she calmed down, Mipha backed off a little so she was nose-to-nose with Sidon, both siblings panting heavily. It was dark under the tablecloth, so she couldn't see him very well, but she could hear his boyish moans a she continued her handjob.

"I loved that, Sidon," she breathed huskily, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead as he writhed in pleasure beneath her. Her arousal still burned hot, and her pussy was still wet from earlier. "Just make sure you don't get carried away, hm? I almost gave us away."

"I know," said Sidon between groans. "I just like how you taste, big sis. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," she whispered, kissing his neck a few times and slowing down her jerks on his cock. "I just got a little worked up." A seductress' grin split her lips, and she felt her brother's cock twitch in her hand. "I still _am_ a little worked up, actually~"

Mipha slid her body up Sidon's until her sopping snatch was grinding against his dick, causing the two siblings to groan in anticipation. Too horny to care about ceremony, Mipha lined her brother up, lifted her hips, then hilted herself on his cock. She freely moaned into the air and began riding her brother, their hips meeting with lewd slaps that drove the two of them to fuck harder.

Thanks to Sidon's efforts earlier, Mipha was thoroughly wet inside in out, so her pussy glided up and down her brother's cock effortlessly as she continued bouncing on top of him. She groaned and moaned as she kept riding her little brother, for once not at all concerned with his pleasure, but just her own. With every down thrust, Sidon's dick pushed deep inside her wildly spasming walls, massaging him for the brief, blissful half-second they were linked together before pulling back up. Her walls sucked on his cock almost like a pair of lips, begging for him to stay buried deep inside her.

Beneath her, all Sidon could do was writhe and groan as he was ruthlessly ridden by his crazed sister. She couldn't read minds, but she imagined that he was pretty close to heaven. His sexy big sister was secretly riding his dick just after he'd finished bringing her to the mother of all screaming orgasms. Their bodies glowed faintly in the dim light that snuck under the cloth, and her now-sizeable breasts bounced and jiggled with every violent bounce.

_CREEEEEEAK_

The door opened, and Mipha froze. Her heartrate skyrocketed, and she pressed a hand to her brother's mouth in a panic to keep him quiet. She kept her hips pressed to Sidon's, his dick twitching urgently as it was sheathed in her quivering pussy. All movement under the table stopped except a pair of erratic, fearful heartbeats as a pair of feet made their way to the table.

"Princess?" called Muzu, confusion in his voice. The zora elder circled the table in search of her, and Mipha held her breath as he did. Sidon stayed perfectly still, and puffs of air blew across her fingers from his nose as they waited. "Princess Mipha?"

Mipha remained balls-deep inside her brother as Muzu wandered the dining room, calling out her name. Fear gripped her heart and mind, but her horniness hadn't entirely left. A horrible, terrible, _incredible_ idea pushed its way into her mind; _this would be a wonderful moment for some payback. _Before her fear or rational brain could talk her out of it, Mipha grinned down at her brother, his mouth still covered by her hand. Slowly, sensually, the princess lifted her hips back up and down in a gentle, deliberate motion.

Sidon groaned against her hand, which thankfully muffled the sound enough that Muzu couldn't hear. Pleasure started to build back up as she resumed her riding, though her hear was still trying to beat its way out of her chest. Fear of being caught by someone _right there _mixed with insatiable arousal for a feeling that Mipha was slowly beginning to become addicted to.

Her pussy squelched softly every time their hips pressed back together because Mipha was just so wet, but they went unnoticed, and because of that she began to get a little more confident. Mipha started adding some hips swivels and grinds to her down strokes, causing Sidon's dick to scrape against her insides in new, pleasurable ways. She had to bite down on her lip to keep herself quiet, but she managed.

Mipha fucked Sidon under the table like that for five minutes while Muzu aimlessly wandered around.

As they both started approaching their orgasms, they started losing control of themselves. Mipha sat up as much as she could and took her hands off Sidon's mouth so she could cup her breasts, adding extra pleasure with every squeeze and press while she kept up her deliberate pace. Sidon, thankfully, knew that silence was imperative, but a few quiet groans still escaped every couple of seconds, and Mipha had no intention of stopping until she came or until they were caught.

_CREEEEEEEAK…_

Suddenly, Sidon's cock began twitching wildly, and Mipha's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her younger brother cum deep inside her pussy, once again filling her up with his incestuous seed. Her orgasm hadn't come, though, so she kept bouncing on his cock with abandon, all caution thrown to the wind now.

_SLAM_

Praying to all the Goddesses that Muzu had finally left the dining room, Mipha bounced erratically on top of her brother's still-erupting dick. Her pussy squelched wetly with every thrust, and Sidon filled her up so much that his cum was starting to leak out between their bodies. It wasn't much longer before Mipha herself came, and she slowed down as the orgasm began turning her limbs to jelly. The older zora collapsed on top of her brother, his half-soft dick slipping out of her as she did so. Her tits smothered Sidon's face, and she gave a happy whine as she felt some of his cum dribble out of her well-fucked pussy.

Mipha found the strength to lift her upper body off of Sidon, though her arms were shaky with the fatigue of two mind-breaking orgasms back-to-back. He had passed out, his eyes rolled up into his head and his breathing short and shallow. She caressed the side of his sleeping face, clearing away the light sheen of sweat that had built up from their close-quarters fucking.

"I love you, Sidon," she said for the second time that day, then all the energy left her arms and she collapsed on top of her brother once again as exhaustion took her. Her eyes felt heavy, and sleep sounded like a really good idea right about now…

Mipha fell asleep under her father's dining table, her pussy full of her little brother's cum, her tits mashed against his face, and a puddle of sex fluids pooling underneath them. She couldn't have been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday, and Sidon had a plan. By the end of today, he wanted to have anal sex with his sister.

The young prince had no doubt that Mipha would accept the offer; it was one of the few things they hadn't done together during sex, and if them nearly getting caught under the dinner table by Muzu was any indication, his sister was more than okay with experimenting. There was a problem, though, and that problem happened to be the Champions themselves. Mipha had told him that the other Champions would be visiting the Domain today as a celebration of their induction. Having a big crowd of warriors around Mipha would make it difficult for him to convince her to come aside and let him fuck her in the ass, but Sidon was determined to try nonetheless.

Mipha was much older than him, and would likely see his attempts to get her to please him coming from a mile away. Still, Sidon knew his sister well, and the only times she'd ever bent to his suggestions was when he got _her _just as worked up as _he _was. So, part one of Operation Tap Mipha's Ass was simple; sit with Mipha at the table and subtly get her hot and bothered. This would require stealth and cunning which, mostly due to his sheer energy and eagerness, Sidon did not possess.

All hell was going to break loose but, with any luck, hopefully the only thing breaking loose today would be Sidon's jizz inside his sibling's ass.

* * *

"Mipha, Mipha, Mipha!"

His big sister smiled down at him as he ran over and hugged her legs affectionately. From his view, he had a nice view of her slick pussy and the underside of her now-sizeable bust, which had grown to a big enough size that they squished together against the confines of her Champion's sash. Sidon had no clue why her breasts were growing like that, but they were fun to play with and got him hard easily, so he didn't really much care for particulars.

Mipha knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders, looking serious. "What is it, Sidon?" she asked quietly, rubbing his shoulders with her thumbs. "If it's about sex, remember; we can't do that kind of thing today. The Champions will be here any minute, and I have to finish setting the dining table for them all."

"I know, I know!" he protested though, looking at his sister's cleavage, he was starting to have second thoughts. "I just wanted to ask if I could sit next to you during the dinner!"

"Of course!" she said with a relieved smile, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "You can sit right between me and Lady Urbosa." Sidon didn't know who that was, but that was okay. He got to sit next to Mipha! Part 1 of the plan was coming along great! _Although, maybe we could at a Part 1.5 to that plan…_

"Hey, Mipha?" asked Sidon, wrapping his kneeling sister in a hug so he could whisper.

"Yes?"

"Could you, uh…" The prince paused to clear his throat, now suddenly nervous. "Could you please give me a blowjob?"

Mipha jerked out of their embrace, her hands still on his shoulders. She had a serious look on her face, and it wasn't fun-and-sexy serious, it was _actually _serious. "Sidon…" she said, trailing off.

"Please?" he said, tilting his head and trying his best to look adorable. "Please, please, please? Just one little quick one before everyone gets here? I promise I'll be quick! I won't ask for anything else!" Mipha frowned, mulling over her brother's offer. After a moment's silence she sighed, shook her head, and scooped Sidon up in her arms, cradling him against her sizeable bust.

"Fine, you little animal," she murmured, walking him over to a nearby supply closet. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, casting the pair of siblings into darkness, and she set Sidon back down on the ground. Light still poured into the room from the borders of the door, and Mipha glowed in the dim light as she towered over him.

"Thank you, thank you!" gushed Sidon as quietly as he could. Mipha sighed tiredly as she got to her knees, and Sidon sat on a nearby box so his already-hardening dick was more accessible to her.

"You're welcome," said his sister, smiling softly as she reached out with a gentle hand and wrapped her delicate fingers around his eager cock. Sidon had to bite back a groan of happiness as Mipha began slowly jerking him. "Now, this is the last time we'll do this until tonight, okay? We can't get caught, understand?"

"Aw, Miphaaaaaa…" he half whined, half moaned as his sister continued pumping his cock at a quickening pace while her free hand reached down to fondle his balls.

"I know, I know," she reassured, placing a wet kiss against his cocktip and drawing a shudder from the boy. "How about I make it up to you?"

"Huh?" mumbled Sidon, already starting to lose himself to the sensation of his sister's skilled fingers and soft lips caressing his cock lovingly. Mipha looked up at him, her amber eyes almost gray in the dim lighting behind the closet door, and she readjusted herself so her chest could come up over his knees. Sidon shuddered as he felt Mipha begin to drool and spit on his cock, messily coating it in her saliva and smearing it all over his glans with a few well-timed pumps of her hand. Then his sister leaned forward and slipped his cock right inside her cleavage, trapping it between her pillowy breasts.

"Now," whispered Mipha as she kneaded her brother's cock between her tits, drawing quiet moans from him. "Promise me this is the last time you'll ask me for this kind of thing until tonight."

Sidon whined, his mind too far gone in pleasure to think properly. Mipha's tits felt incredible on his dick as she slid them up and down, cupping them in her own hands and making the sensuous skin ripple. Dribbles of his pre and his sister's spit made a slimy mess of the valley between her tits, making it shine in the soft light of the closet.

Mipha placed a teasing kiss on his cocktip, slowing the pace of her tit-humps. "Promise me, Sidon," she pressed, opening her mouth and letting another trail of spittle coat his cock.

"I-I-I promise," Sidon gasped, his orgasm sneaking up on him from nowhere. The young boy stiffened as his cock spurted in between his sister's breasts. Most of his cum either stuck to the bottom of Mipha's chin or came back down and landed on the snowy skin of her breasts. Mipha wasn't prepared for it, and after a moment of shock she scrambled back to try get her brother's erupting dick out of her chest. However, his shaft got caught on her sash, and the final strands of brotherly jizz splattered against the blue, soaking it in a few places.

"Nayru!" swore Mipha under her breath. As Sidon reveled in his afterglow, the Zora princess did her best to wipe off the globs of her brother's cum from her sash and her body, giving herself a once-over with her hands and licking her fingers periodically. It wasn't much help; even though her skin was no longer painted like a pornstar's face, wet streaks still marred her Champion's sash.

"Sorry, Mipha," muttered Sidon, going up to his kneeling sister and hugging her tightly. "I didn't mean to make a mess…"

"It's fine," whispered Mipha back quietly, though she sounded a bit downtrodden. He felt her lips on his forehead before she pulled back and got to her feet. "We'll just have to hope no one notices." She tried her best to compose herself, dusting off her knees and straightening her sash so her bosom wasn't spilling out for everyone to see. He knew it was bad, but Sidon found it incredibly hot to see his sister's clothes stained with his cum, straining against her bust and making the stains all the more obvious. Even if they wouldn't know what had caused them, everyone at dinner today would be able to see the marks that proved Mipha was _his, _and that he was _hers._

"Are we gonna go back out now?" asked Sidon, stepping beside Mipha as she faced the closet door.

"Yes, but not at the same time," she said, kneeling down to look at him in the eye. Sidon couldn't help but notice that she still smelled a bit like his jizz, thanks to the stains on her sash. "I'll go first, and you follow after a minute."

"Okay."

Mipha then gripped his arm. "And, Sidon?"

"Yeah?" asked the prince, his eyes immediately drawn to the still-slick cleavage of his sister.

"Look at my face, Sidon, not my breasts."

"S-sorry."

"This is the _last time _we can do something like this today," Mipha reiterated firmly, amber eyes pleading with him to take her seriously. "I promise that tonight, we can do whatever you want, okay? But nothing else until then. If we do, someone will catch us, and then we'll never be able to do anything like this again. Do you understand?"

A sudden wave of sadness hit Sidon as his sister's words hit home. It had never occurred to him what would happen if they got caught. Would they take him away? Would they take _Mipha _away? Would he ever get to see his sister again if they got found out? Tears welled in the young prince's eyes, and he threw himself into his older sibling's arms desperately, hugging her as close to him as possible and drawing a quiet gasp from her.

"I'm sorry, Mipha," blubbered Sidon into his sister's cleavage, so overcome with emotion that he wasn't even getting aroused. At the moment. "I'm sorry I made you messy and you're right and I don't wanna get caught because you make me feel good and safe and happy and I love you and I—"

Mipha suddenly hugged him back, running her gentle hands over his quivering back in an attempt to calm him down. Sidon's voice trailed off into quiet half-sobs, screwing his eyes shut and feeling tears pour down his face. He felt his sister press her forehead against his, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Sidon," she whispered, her warm breath spilling across his face, and the young prince clung to his sister tighter. "I didn't mean to scare you. No matter what happens, I won't ever let anyone take you away from me."

"O-okay," whimpered the boy, his voice and face wet with tears. "I just don't wanna lose you, Mipha."

His beautiful, loving, kind big sister stood and gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "You won't," she promised, rising from her crouch and moving to rest a small hand on the closet door. "Just as long as we're careful. I'm going to go back outside now; you just wait here for a minute before you follow me, okay?"

"O-okay…"

Mipha twisted the doorknob, winked, and blew her younger brother a kiss as she prepared to leave. "See you tonight, baby brother. I promise we'll have all the fun you want then."

Then she opened the door and left the closet, and the last thing he saw of his sister was her plump ass jiggling as she snuck out. She was careful to close the door behind her so no one would see Sidon still in there, and the zora prince followed her after five minutes. He knew she'd said he only had to wait one minute, but Sidon figured that walking out of a closet with an erection probably wasn't the smartest move, so he waited until he calmed down before opening the closet door, peeking his head out to check for observers, then slipping out.

_She promised we can do whatever we want tonight! _thought the boy excitedly, his imagination already running rampant with lewd fantasies. _All I have to do is go through the rest of the day without asking her for sex, and tonight she'll let me fuck her in the ass!_

Nighttime couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

That had been at 9:30 in the morning.

It was now 6:00 in the evening, and Sidon felt like he was about to lose his mind.

The young prince was currently squirming in his seat at the banquet table, waiting along with the rest of his family for the Champions' arrival. Mipha sat beside him, though they were both doing their best to ignore each other. Both she and Sidon knew that if they interacted too much during the day, they would be tempted to risk getting frisky again _before _the Champions arrived. Neither of them wanted to risk that, so they'd parted after their fun in the closet and tried to keep themselves occupied for the rest of the day without each other.

Mipha had an easier time with it, since she was older and more used to keeping her arousal under wraps and pushing it off until later. She'd almost immediately gone to wash her brother's cumstains out of her sash, as they would be very difficult to explain away. After that, the princess had busied herself with preparations for the Champions' arrival. Turns out they would be staying the night as well, so Mipha had done her absolute best to make sure they had residences set up on the other side of the Domain so that there was absolutely no chance of her and Sidon being walked in on during the evening.

Sidon, on the other hand, was struggling. He was a young, barely pubescent boy who'd had his every sexual need waited on hand, foot, breast, and pussy by his sister for the past three months. Now he was asked to suddenly go cold turkey, while also being asked to keep in mind that there was new sexual territory to be explored later that night. The poor boy felt like his mind was about to explode. All he could think about was Mipha, his gorgeous, beautiful, caring, sensual older sister and all the terrible, fantastic things she would let him do to her once they crawled into bed together.

Thankfully, Sidon's brain was able to convince his penis to keep itself under control, if only for just a few hours longer. All he had to do was sit through dinner and behave, then he'd be home free.

Then the door to the dining hall opened, the Champions strode into the room, and Sidon's jaw proceeded to drop. On their own, the group were an impressive sight. The modest commanding presence of Link, the big-hearted energy of Daruk, the suave confidence of Revali, and the dominating authority of Urbosa all swaggered into the room at once, and Sidon couldn't help but be awed by it. They all greeted each other and took their seats; they males were on one side, while Sidon sat on the other side of the table between Urbosa and Mipha. They all began discussing with each other until the food arrived, and once it did they all ate in silence for a minute or two. It was around that point in the evening that Sidon began to realize just how insanely fucking hot Lady Urbosa was.

The Gerudo was well over three times his size, with long legs that seemed to go on forever. She wore gold and green heels and a skirt that, fortunately for the young prince, happened to have a split in it that rose all the way up to her waist. The chieftess' upper thighs were bared for Sidon to admire thanks to her skirt's design, and after a few (hopefully) subtle glances he determined that the Gerudo beauty was in fact completely bare under her skirt. However, she had her legs crossed, which made it difficult for the boy to see what was between her legs.

Her skin was dark, the mark of someone who lived their life in the desert, and the only other clothes she wore was an armored bra that concealed two gloriously-sized melons that were each the size of Sidon's head. Her washboard abs and lightly muscled skin gleamed in the dim candlelight, and her red hair was tied up in a ponytail that just seemed to deny all laws of physics. Her lips and nails were all painted blue, which only added to her already exotic beauty.

Now Sidon was trapped between _two _women that he wanted to thoroughly ream, with no opportunity for any kind of release. That was, until…

"Excuse me, Mipha," said Urbosa, interrupting a conversation between Sidon's older sister and Revali, the latter of which didn't appear all too pleased with the interjection.

"We were having a conversation," snapped the Rito, although Sidon noticed that Urbosa didn't look all that worried. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to interrupt?"

"My mother taught me many things," Urbosa replied with a grin. "One of them was how to not sound like an entitled cucco every second of the day."

Revali fumed as the rest of the table laughed at his expense. The Gerudo waited for the table to quiet back down before repeating her question to Mihpa.

"Yes?" replied the zora princess, looking straight over Sidon like he wasn't even there.

"I was wondering if you might have someone show me where the bathrooms here are," said Urbosa. "I'm afraid nature is calling."

"Of course," Mipha said with a nod, before looking down to Sidon. "Little brother, could you please go show Lady Urbosa where the facilities are?"

"Okay…" replied the prince with a solemn nod. He knew _why _Mipha was asking him to do it instead of one of their servants; so they could better contain their powerful urge to fuck each other silly. Sidon and Urbosa both rose from their seats, and Sidon gestured for the amazonian beauty to follow him. "C'mon, Miss Urbosa!"

The unlikely pair walked down the empty halls of the palace, and Urbosa began asking questions about the rooms they were passing.

"What are these rooms?" she asked, and Sidon glanced back to find the Gerudo stopped at one of the open doors in the hallway and peek inside.

"Those are the royal bedrooms!" Sidon chirped, and he backtracked to stand beside Urbosa and join her in staring at the inside of the room she stood at. "Actually, this is Mipha's room!"

"Perfect."

"Wha—?"

Before Sidon could ask what she meant, Urbosa hefted him off the ground and effortlessly tossed him across the room so he landed on his sister's bed. By the time he shook off his disorientation, Urbosa had already closed the door of Mipha's bedroom behind her and stalked over to him. The confident woman strode over to him and sat herself directly on Sidon's crotch, her legs perpendicular to his body and dangling off the edge of the bed. Unbidden, his flaccid cock twitched under the weight of having a drop-dead gorgeous woman sit herself in his lap.

"How long have you been fucking your sister?"

Sidon's lips flapped like a fish, unable to get a coherent sound out. His mild but growing arousal was quickly overshadowed by abject fear. _She knows? How? Did we do something wrong? Am I going to lose Mipha? What is she gonna do to me? How—_

"Relax, kid, I'm not here to get you in trouble," consoled Urbosa, although the intensity of her jade-green eyes didn't lessen. She casually kicked her legs and sent her heels flying off, and Sidon distantly realized that her toenails were also painted the same deep blue as her fingers and lips. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other before and during the meal. Like you wanted to jump each other right there but knew that'd be stupid, so all you could do was stare and try to pretend that you didn't notice the other one looking."

Sidon elected to stay quiet and to try and ignore the pillowy ass that was smothering his dick.

"I'm surprised Mipha had the courage to bed her brother," Urbosa admitted while checking her fingernails disinterestedly. "In my mind, for her to risk that, one of two things has to be true. One, you two got unlucky with love and can't help the way you feel for each other. Two, you're packing an absolutely _monstrous _dick and are giving your sister the best sex of her life. So. I brought you here to find out which one it was." Urbosa looked over to Sidon and ground her ass against his crotch, drawing a gasp from the young boy. "That, and I've never been with a young boy like you before. I'm eager to see if an underaged dick is more virile."

The young prince quivered in fear and arousal as Urbosa reached up behind her back and undid the bindings on her bra. The cloth dropped to the floor like a sack of stones, revealing her enormous breasts. Now freed from their silken prison, Urbosa's tits jiggled and bounced from just their weight alone. Her dark brown areolas were huge, and her nipples were thick and perky, just begging to be suckled on.

"A-are you gonna t-tell anyone?" Sidon managed to stutter out as Urbosa shifted on top of him, turning onto her stomach so her breasts lay on his crotch as her hands began exploring between his legs for his cock. He gasped as her nails scraped against his sensitive skin.

Urbosa laughed aloud as she fished his half-hard cock out and draped it across her breasts. "Of course not. If I did that, I wouldn't be able to join you two later tonight when you're fucking like animals."

Sidon blushed at the bluntness of the Gerudo's statements. "Y-you wanna have… have s-sex with us?"

"I'm very experienced when it comes to sex," admitted Urbosa as her fingers idly stroked his quickly-hardening cock that lay in her cleavage. "And, as a Gerudo, I'm compelled to expand my horizons. Once I guessed that the princess of the zora was regularly screwing her underaged brother, I knew I needed a piece of it. So…" A devilish grin split Urbosa's lips, and her fingers slowly curled around his cock. "… I'm here to get a sample before tonight's main course."

Sidon shuddered as Urbosa began jerking him off in earnest. Where Mipha was usually gentle and loving in her ministrations, Urbosa got straight to the point. Her hand steadily pumped his rock-hard cock with no ceremony, just eager to coax every groan from the young boy that she could. Although his mind was quickly being swamped by pleasure, the prince still had enough awareness left to speak.

"Don't… please don't come tonight," Sidon whimpered between his groans. "You can't have sex with us."

Urbosa laughed, not easing up her attack on his cock. Her breasts jiggled alluringly with the movement of her shoulders. "I can't?" she asked, obviously not at all deterred. "And why might that be, little prince?" If it were any situation, Sidon would have held his silence from embarrassment, but having the Gerudo leader's warm fingers caressing his cock made it difficult to care about modesty.

"Because I'm gonna… because I… ooh…" Sidon's mind went blank for a few seconds as he felt Urbosa's lips press to his cocktip, and the tip of her tongue playfully swatted at the tiny bit of his dick that was in her mouth. She held eye contact with him and made a _don't stop on my account _motion with her hand. Sidon groaned as she began gently suckling on his cocktip, like she was trying to suck all the cum out of him as early as possible. The feeling was nothing like Mipha's blowjobs; he loved his sister, but her lips were thin and dainty. Urbosa's were full, plump, and painted in a shade of blue that was quickly becoming sexier the longer Sidon saw them pressed to the head of his cock.

"You can't come tonight 'cause I wanna put my cock in my sister's butt," Sidon half-said, half-groaned. As soon as the words left his mouth, Urbosa drew her lips back with an erotic _pop _noise and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Your plan was to do anal tonight?"

"Yeah. Mipha said that she wanted our first time doing it to be special, so if you're there I think maybe she'll get nervous and decide not to let me try it."

Urbosa gasped and put a hand on the top of her naked breast. "You want it to be special?" she asked with a kind smile on her face, liked she'd seen an adorable puppy instead of being told that a young boy wanted to sodomize his sister. "You two are perhaps the most adorable little incestuous couple I've ever seen. I know _exactly _what I can do to help."

Sidon's brow furrowed. "You know more—?" He cut himself off with a deep groan as Urbosa bent her head back down and took his entire cock in her mouth in one bob. She held him there for a minute, tightening and loosening her lips around his base, lathering her tongue up and down whatever parts of his cock it could reach, and flexing her throat muscles to massage his tip. Her eyes burned with lust, and Sidon barely had time to blink before Urbosa suddenly pulled her lips back until they were kissing his tip again before slamming all the way back down. And she didn't stop there.

Urbosa kept bobbing her head up and down the length of his cock with an intensity that Sidon was _not _at all used to. Mipha was usually eager to taste him and go down on him, but Urbosa was a whole new kind of desperate. It was almost like she was taking it as a challenge to see just how many times she could get him to groan before he came. The Gerudo made loud slurping noises as she repeatedly deepthroated him, and strands of her saliva and his pre flew everywhere, some landing on his shuddering chest and some landing on the top of Urbosa's marshmallow tits. She blew him with no modesty or attempts to keep the noise down, and neither did Sidon. Urbosa was just raw sexual energy through and through, and the warm softness of her lips sliding up and down his cock made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

The Gerudo kept up her intensity, and Sidon shuddered in perverse pleasure as he heard the woman make soft moaning noises as she kept blowing him. As time went on, streaks of her blue lipstick began rubbing off onto his skin, giving the entirety of his cock a slimy blue tinge to it. Meanwhile, the Gerudo's hands snuck down and began playing with his balls, gently massaging them and tugging at them. The multi-pronged sexual assault, combined with the fact that the boy was a pent-up adolescent, brought Sidon to a much earlier orgasm than he was used to. He couldn't find the words to warn Urbosa, and instead groaned loudly as his dick erupted inside her mouth.

The first spurt happened deep inside her throat, but Urbosa was going so fast in her sucking and bobbing that when she pulled her lips back up to just above his tip, the next few spurts of jizz erupted across her face, landing on her bangs, nose, and cheeks in one impressively long line. Once the Gerudo realized that the boy was cumming, she hurriedly clamped her lips back over the quivering head of his cock. If Sidon wasn't flat on his back staring blankly at the ceiling as he came his brains out, he might have noticed that Urbosa wasn't swallowing, allowing the cum erupting from the boy's cock to pool on her tongue.

The final stream of jizz dribbled from his cock and Urbosa gave a few slow, powerful suckles to make sure he was milked dry, drawing a pleasured whimper from the young prince beneath her. As Sidon blinked the spots from his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, he felt the weight of Urbosa's tits lift off him as she sat up. As soon as he made eye contact with her, Urbosa pursed her lips and winked as she blew him a seductive kiss. A side effect from this action was that her mouth was no longer entirely closed, which allowed a stream of Sidon's cum mixed with her saliva to pour out of her mouth, trickle down her chin, and smother her tits. The boy's jaw actually dropped open as he watched the Gerudo paint her chest and tits with unswallowed cum, giving them a sexy shine. Once she ran out and licked her blue lips clean, she then moved her hands up to her tits and pushed the together, rubbing his cum deeper in her cleavage, before pulling them apart so he could stare at the strands of sticky jizz that connected her shiny breasts. There were even dollops of seed hanging off her erect nipples.

Sidon tried to speak, but the words couldn't seem to crawl their way out his open mouth. Urbosa saw his frozen expression of shock and grinned. "You're pretty good at this," she admitted with a wink, hefting her breasts and bouncing them playfully. The strands of jizz connecting them jumped like taut ropes, but miraculously didn't break. "Most voe I've been with faint after the show I just gave you. Some vai, too."

Urbosa slipped off the bed gracefully, like she hadn't just let an adolescent prince spray her face and chest with his seed, and turned her back to him. He saw her hands disappear in front of her waist, then suddenly her already-skimpy skirt fell to the ground and she was naked before him. Her ass was glorious; round, plump, perfectly tanned… Sidon loved his sister with all his heart, and he would never trade the last three months of beautiful sexual depravity for anything, but Urbosa… Urbosa was a walking, talking, sucking, fucking personification of sex. And now she was naked for him, and walking back toward the bed. She sat once again on his lap, although it was a markedly different experience now that her bare ass was engulfing his freshly-milked cock. Her back was facing him this time, which meant that he couldn't see her cum-washed tits, but that was made up for by the view of her astounding buttocks squishing on his lap.

"Wha… more?" asked Sidon, the language centers of his brain finally managing to string a word and a half together.

"Of course," said Urbosa over her shoulder. A stray line of cum lay curled around her nose and cheek, and Sidon's dick twitched, already half-hard again. "You said you two wanted your first anal session with Mipha to be special, right?" Sidon watched, transfixed, as the voluptuous Gerudo woman rose to a low squat over his crotch and reached a hand under her to fish for his hardening cock.

"Y-yeah, I did…" Three words this time. Impressive.

"So, I'm helping you practice," she said matter-of-factly. "Better for at least one of you to have experience. That and, if I'm not going to be visiting you tonight, I'm going to have to take you right now." Without much further ceremony, Urbosa maneuvered the slimly tip of Sidon's cock to her puckered asshole. He barely had time to widen his eyes before she lowered her hips and the first inch of his cock slipped inside her ass. Sidon gasped and slammed his head back down on the bed in rapture, his hands scrunching up the sheets beside him. Blowjobs were one thing. Normal sex was tighter, wetter, and softer. Anal was _tight, hot, _and _rough. _Even with just one inch, Sidon could feel Urbosa's body heat warming the blood in his cock to a sensual boil while the tight muscles contracted wildly at him, much tighter than any mouth of pussy could ever be. It wasn't specifically more _pleasurable _than vaginal, but it was certainly hot in its own way.

Urbosa, meanwhile, grimaced a bit as she took the tip of his cock up her ass. "You're a lot thicker than you look," she muttered quietly, swiveling her hips to try and relax her muscles. "Fuck me…" Eventually, she succeeded in slowly sliding down his shaft, sinking more and more of his dick in her back entrance. She let out a high-pitched whine, a sound that aroused the young prince even further.

"You feel how tight it is?" asked Urbosa, her voice half an octave higher than its normal sultry bass. Sidon could only nod in response. "It's that hard to do even _with _my spit all over your cock. When you do this with Mipha, go slow and make sure you're slick enough. It'll hurt otherwise."

Sidon only caught about half of what she said, because he was too busy whiting out in pure pleasure as his cock was steadily engulfed by her ass. After another thirty seconds (twenty of which were spent trying to take the bulging swell in the middle of Sidon's penis), Urbosa's jiggling cheeks settled back on his lap with a firm thump, and Sidon was officially balls-deep in the ass of the Gerudo chieftess. The red-haired beauty was breathing heavily, her eyes half-lidded, and every other second she let out a quiet whine of pleasure.

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore," muttered Urbosa, grinding her hips urgently against Sidon's, causing them both to groan happily. She looked back down at him with fire burning in her deep green eyes. "Let's see whether you're a boy or a voe, hm?"

Urbosa then drew her hips up and slammed them back down, just as suddenly as when she'd deepthroated him. However, instead of a loose and slick throat, Sidon's cock slipped out of and was immediately jammed right back into the tight ass of a Gerudo succubus. The two of them didn't even try to be quiet anymore, not that they'd been trying too hard in the first place. Urbosa moaned like a harlot and Sidon groaned like he was getting a limb chopped off, they were in so much pleasure. It wasn't long before the Gerudo found her stride, and she began bouncing up and down on his cock, riding the young prince like an animal in heat. Sidon lay mesmerized by the rhythmic slapping of her ass against his crotch, each down-thrust sending ripples through her darkened, flawless skin. His hands moved almost of their own accord to Urbosa's ass and squeezed it lovingly, and his unexpected boldness drew a surprised gasp from her.

She rode him harder and faster, but her ass just seemed to get tighter and hotter. Each thrust felt harder than the last, rougher and more primal, but Urbosa seemed determined to not slow down. As the brief lubrication from her blowjob began to rub and wear off, she made up for it by readjusting her squat and doubling the strength of her bounces. Every upswing of her hips left only his head concealed in the folds of her ass, and every down thrust consumed his pleasure stick down to the base.

Urbosa's moans got higher in pitch, and through the blur of pleasure Sidon was fairly certain he saw her frantically rubbing away at her clitoris while she rid him harder and harder, though it was hard to tell since she was facing away from him. Her tits were so huge that he could see some sideboob even from behind her, and that was fascinating by itself. Her melons were bouncing like giant pleasurable beanbags, and Sidon desperately wanted to know what Urbosa looked like from the front; the pride of the Gerudo, face and tits covered in cum, bouncing on the cock of an underaged zora prince.

The thought alone brought him to orgasm. His seed boiled and erupted from the tip of his cock for the second time that afternoon, his balls clenching in pleasurable agony as Sidon unloaded deep inside Urbosa's ass. Feeling that her partner had just cum, the Gerudo woman gave a sustained moan and kept him hilted deep inside her, making sure none of his jizz could escape. If the liquid dripping onto his upper thigh and Urbosa's quick, heavy breaths were any indication, Sidon suspected that she had cum alongside him. Sadly, this second orgasm was much shorter than the first, and only lasted for three or so spurts of jizz before the boy was completely spent. Sidon's eyelids fluttered wildly as Urbosa ground their connected hips together, further stimulating his exhausted cock. He heard Urbosa speak, although her voice sounded far away.

"You've got a hell of a cock, kid," Urbosa told him. "Mipha'll be screaming tonight, that's for sure." There was a moment of silence that followed. Sidon distantly felt his softening cock slip out from Urbosa's ass, and her movement sent ripples along Mipha's waterbed. Just as his senses began returning to him, he heard Urbosa call his name again.

"Sidon."

"Yeah?" He craned his neck to look at Urbosa. She was still facing away from him, her chest pressed to the mattress, her ass proudly stuck up in the air. She used her hands to pry apart her asscheeks, giving Sidon a view he wouldn't forget. Past his half-mast and lipstick-painted cock, he could perfectly see Urbosa's dripping snatch, and just above it her freshly-fucked asshole, which still hadn't entirely returned to its original shape yet. Then, a thick, pearly white glob of his semen peeked out of her ass and dribbled down the Gerudo's taint, creating perhaps the sexiest possible creampie a boy could ask to witness.

Sidon fainted on the spot.

* * *

A hand was on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. He could feel that he was being held, but not much else was clear to him.

"…don, please wake up, _please…"_

_Mipha._

Sidon forced his eyes open, trying to shake off the post-coital exhaustion and get his bearings. Moonlight streamed in from the window of Mipha's bedroom, and he was still on her bed. Mipha herself was holding him in her arms, sat so he was straddling his sister's legs and facing her generous bosom. not quite as world-ending as Urbosa's had been, but still impressive, especially for a zora.

Mipha was looking down at him with concern in her amber eyes. "Thank Nayru you're okay," sighed his sister as she realized he'd finally awoken from his stupor. She embraced him tightly, once again smothering his face in between her sisterly tits. Sidon took a deep breath, inhaling every bit of his sibling's musk as he could before she pulled back and held him by the shoulders, looking at him seriously, though there was a light of excitement in her eyes. "You were gone so long! Lady Urbosa finally came back from the restrooms and said you'd wandered off on you own after showing her, and you never came back out! Then I come back here to get ready for tonight and here you are, passed out on my bed! What were you doing all this time?"

"Uhh…" Sidon blanked, realizing that telling his sister another woman had fucked him on the bed they were sitting on probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world. "I… uhh…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," said Mipha dismissively, excitement simmering in her soft voice. "I have something very important to tell you." Sidon was filled with equal parts relief and confusion. Normally Mipha was _very _protective of him and liked to know where he was at all times. What could possibly have her so excited that she'd dismiss his explanation?

"What is it, Mipha?" asked the prince, beginning to get excited himself (in more ways than one). He titled his head in confusion as Mipha grabbed one of his hands in her own and placed it flat against her stomach. He could feel her gentle breathing, and it relaxed him a bit. He looked back up at his big sister's eyes and saw undying love for him.

"I'm pregnant."

Every gear in Sidon's brain stopped. "What?" he squeaked, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. Mipha giggled, a little self-consciously, and nodded seriously.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant," she whispered gently, moving their hands so they could caress her stomach with slow rubs. Mipha leaned her head down so she could kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "I'm going to have your baby. Your big sister is going to be a momma."

Sidon stared at Mipha's belly which, now that she mentioned it, _did _have a bit of a swell to it. He supposed he should have noticed that, but he'd always been too busy admiring other parts of his sister's body to worry about what her stomach looked like.

"I'm gonna be… a dad?" Sidon whispered, hardly believing that it could be happening. Mipha nodded, and he noticed that there were tears building up in his sister's eyes.

"Yes," Mipha said in happy relief, and she embraced him all over again. Sidon returned the hug just as tightly as she did, screwing his eyes shut and feeling an explosion of warm happiness explode through him. _We did it, _he thought in disbelief. _We loved each other so much that we're gonna have a baby. Just for us._

"I love you, big sis," Sidon whispered, and he felt some tears of his own creeping into his eyes, though he tried to blink them away. Now was no time for tears; this was the happiest moment of their lives!

Mipha half sobbed, half laughed, and she whispered, "I love you too, baby brother," back into his ear, her voice wet and warm with love. The siblings stayed like that for a long time, simply enjoying each other's touch and trying to wrap their heads around that fact that they were going to be parents soon. They were both nervous, but those nerves were far overpowered by their raw love and dedication to one another.

Eventually, though, they managed to pull away far enough so they could look each other in the eyes. Mipha's wide amber eyes were damp with tears, and Sidon was sure that his own didn't look much better.

"Sidon," Mipha whispered reverently, as though all the happiness inside her were trying to burst and the only thing that could slip its way out was his name. "I want you to take me again."

He blinked, vision a tad blurry from tears, and felt his nether regions stir in excitement. "H-how?" he asked, hoping and praying that she'd let him choose what he wanted. Especially now that he knew his sister was pregnant with his child, Sidon was _very _eager to show off the skills that Urbosa had taught him not five hours ago. Mipha slid out from under Sidon and made her way to the head of the bed. She gripped the head with both hands and lowered the front to her body to the mattress, squishing her lovely, perfect breasts against it. She also spread her legs and hoisted her backside into the air, putting her damp pussy and gorgeous ass on display for him. Sidon felt his cock awaken, and he knew what was coming.

"Fuck my ass, Sidon," demanded Mipha, her eyes half-lidded as she waggled her presented rump enticingly. "Forget foreplay and fuck your pregnant sister and cum in her ass."

Sidon didn't need to be told twice.

He immediately jumped to his feet and threw himself on top of his sister's body, his legs barely high enough for him to bend over at the waist and for his cock to be hooking under her and be poking at Mipha's stomach. He wanted to immediately go for his prize, but he remembered what Urbosa had warned him about being lubed up.

"Can I fuck your pussy first?" he asked nervously, his cock already drooling pre at the though of fucking his sister after going nearly a day without her. "I wanna make sure I'm wet enough so you don't hurt…"

"Of course," said Mipha breathlessly, obviously on the fringe of going insane if she didn't get some of her little brother's dick in the next minute. It never occurred to him that _Mipha _had been suffering all day long with no sex either, and she didn't have an Urbosa in the middle of the day to help out. With that in mind, Sidon aligned himself with his sister, pressed his cocktip to her entrance, and hilted her in one thrust.

"Sidon, yessssssssssssssss," hissed Mipha in pleasure, closing her eyes as he began to jerk his hips against her firm backside. Sidon closed his eyes as bliss surrounded him. His sister yelped and moaned needily with every thrust, a far cry from Urbosa's mostly stoic groans and huffs. That was why sex with his sister was the best thing in the world. Even though Urbosa was objectively sexier than his sister, the Gerudo woman was missing something that Mipha had; desire. Urbosa, for all her sex appeal and skill, didn't have that burning need to feel every part of him, to be with him forever and to call his name in pleasure like it was the last time they could. Urbosa loved his cock, but Mipha loved _all _of him, and that made everything so much better.

The velvety walls of her pussy caressed his cock like it was an old friend, gently squeezing and tugging at it in all the best ways as he continued to buck his hips against his sister's. Sidon groaned happily as he found his rhythm, and already wet _plap plap plap _noises were filling the bedroom. Mipha was already dripping wet, her female juices practically pouring from her pussy at this point and running down both their legs.

Doggy style was a position that they'd only tried once before, but Sidon was thoroughly enjoying it now. Mipha was usually the dominant one during their sexual sessions; even when he had her lying on her back and legs up in the air helplessly, she always had an air of dominance to her. Tonight, however, his sister was freely giving herself to him, begging her younger brother to fuck her senseless and to explore parts of her body he'd never seen before. Especially after being completely dominated by Urbosa, being in charge of using his sister's body however he pleased was a _massive _turn-on.

Sidon grabbed Mipha's hips with both his hands and set to fucking her harder. Mipha whimpered and groaned in delight, not making any effort at all to be quiet as her younger brother jackhammered his cock in and out of her sopping wet snatch. Each drawback drew a groan from his sister, and every hilting thrust in caused her to squeak a little "Ahn~" in pleasure.

Mipha's pussy quivered, and her entire body shuddered in ecstasy as she came, crying out her brother's name in erotic joy. "Yesssss, Sidon, I love you, please cum, put another baby inside of me, please, yesssssssss…" Her hands slipped from the head of the bed, causing her front half to just flop on her pillows. There lay his sister, princess of the zora, sprawled out under him with her arms to her sides, tits squished against each other and the mattress, and her eyes rolled up in pure sexual bliss. As she came down from the height of her orgasm, Sidon slowed his thrusts down gradually, turning their wild romp into a calm, slow, sensual fuck session. Mipha happily groaned beneath him as he lovingly slid his cock in and out of his sister over and over again, shuddering as her pussy alternated between calmingly still and relaxed to wildly spasming in post-coital afterglow. A few minutes of that passed before Sidon slumped his chest on his sister's back and slipped his cock from his sister's well-drilled pussy, drawing a needy whine from her.

"Can I do it now?" asked Sidon quietly, though he still had every intention of doing 'it' even if she refused. "Can I fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes," breathed Mipha, her voice light and airy form the pleasure. "Please, baby. Fuck your big sister in the ass."

So Sidon grabbed his shaft, dripping with his sister's cum and juices, and pressed it against Mipha's puckered asshole. His sister gasped at feeling him poking her entrance, and Sidon pressed his chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her to hold her as close to him as possible. Then, without any further hesitation, Sidon pushed his hips forward and took his sister's ass.

Mipha gasped, and her hands balled up into fists and pounded the waterbed's surface as Sidon eased the tip of her slicked-up cock into her anus. trying to control himself, Sidon forced himself to stop there, though every nerve in his body was crying out for him to push deeper in. Mipha was much cooler than Urbosa had been, and was even tighter by some miracle of the Goddesses, so it was hard for the young boy to not just wildly hump away at her.

"Are you okay, Mipha?" Sidon asked, though her almost grunted the question out with how strained her was. A quiet minute passed as Mipha did her best to adjust to her brother's cock, her muscles squeezing the tip mercilessly, like it was trying to both push out and pull in his cock at the same time. Eventually, Mipha nodded that she was okay, though she looked too out-of-breath to actually tell him that for sure.

Slowly, Sidon pushed his way deeper and deeper into his sister's ass. Even though he was much more lubed up than he'd been with Urbosa, Mipha was so much tighter that it actually felt harder to push his dick in several times along the way, especially around his bulge, Mipha whined at him to stop and they took a few breaks to let her get used to his girth and length before resuming. During those times, Sidon would unwrap his arms from around his sister and play with her tits. That always helped her calm down and relax, plus it was fun to hear her whines turn to sultry giggles as he fondled and massaged her breasts. Once his cock was about halfway in, Sidon got an idea. He slowly, carefully, began to pull his cock out from his sister's ass. Her response was to whine, and she looked back at him with her pleading amber eyes.

"Please," was all she could say between breaths and moans, "Please."

He continued to pull back out of his quivering sister until just his tip remained. Then, without warning, Sidon lurched forward and hilted himself in his sister's ass, forcing the last half all the way inside her. Mipha screamed aloud in pleasure, and Sidon grit his teeth at how tight it felt. His cock felt like it was trapped on all sides by tight, tight, tight jelly, just soft enough to be pleasurable but still ridiculously constraining. All self-control officially out the window, Sidon drew his hips back and forth again and began fucking his sister's ass in earnest.

Mipha cries of pleasure that night were the loudest he'd ever heard in all their months of fucking each other. Sidon himself was quiet vocal, giving in to instinct and letting out animalistic groans and growls as he began drilling his cock deep in his sister's asshole. Her asscheeks jiggled wildly with every thrust, and the siblings quickly found their orgasms approaching. Just as Sidon grit his teeth and tried to focus on lasting another few minutes, Mipha looked him dead in the eye, moaned, then said, "I love you."

That was all it took to drive the boy over the edge, and he groaned happily as his cock twitched wildly in orgasm. Spurt after spurt after spurt of baby batter filled his sister's ass, and the two siblings moaned each other's names in pure rapture as they shared a powerful orgasm together. Mipha's legs shook from the effort of keeping her ass in the air, and her ass was so tight that Sidon could actually feel his cum fill her up and dribble past his cock and onto the bedsheets. They remained like that for a beautiful second, suspended in the air in the throes of the ultimate passion, little brother balls-deep inside older sister's ass, before they both collapsed to the bed like stones.

Sidon's dick immediately slipped form his sister's well-fucked ass, and he looked down quick enough to see a few globs of his cum dribble out, even more than had spilled from Urbosa. Mipha sighed in contentment, and she rolled over onto her back and cradled Sidon to her chest, a gesture that the young prince gladly gave into, mirroring their first night cuddling together.

They lay there, foreheads press together, and both siblings stared down at the mess they'd made between their bodies. Sidon's crotch was a mess of sweat, girl cum, and even a bit of his own cum. Mipha's thighs were soaked from the discharge of her dual orgasms, her pussy was puffy and still drooling, and her ass was filled to the brim with her little brother's cum. And, last but not least, Mipha's belly had the slightest swell to it, indicating the life that was growing inside of her, all thanks to the love shared between Mipha and Sidon. It had all started with a nightmare, and now they were living out a dream come true. They loved each other, they fucked each other, and now they would be raising their child together. Sidon closed his eyes and sighed, feeling his sister's forehead against his own, and he was the happiest he'd ever been.

"… Sidon?"

The young prince looked up at his sister, his princess, his lover. The person he loved the most in the world, the person he thought was the most beautiful creature in all the kingdoms, the person who was carrying his child. "Yeah?"

"Why are there blue stains on your cock?"

… _oops._

_Fin_


End file.
